


Life's a bitch

by fbaoliveira



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, im a bitch, lifes a bitch, saida, veio antes de troublemaker
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fbaoliveira/pseuds/fbaoliveira
Summary: Sana foi pega desprevenida pela vida algumas vezes. Quase se afogou na piscina de casa aos quatro anos, perdeu seu pai e se mudou para a Coreia aos quinze e, agora, aos dezenove, foi a contragosto morar na mansão de seu novo padastro, Sr. Kim.Dahyun, por outro lado, gostava de planejar cada detalhe de sua vida e, logo que viu aquela japonesa com cara de quem não se importa com nada pela primeira vez, prometeu para si mesma que seria sua próxima grande surpresa.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Introdução

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Há um ano...

Faltava menos de uma hora para eles saírem de casa para levar Dahyun ao aeroporto. A filha do atual marido de sua mãe estava indo fazer intercâmbio para "descansar a cabeça" após o fim do ensino médio. 

_Típica coisa que as pessoas da minha idade falam para poder fazer merda por um ano longe dos pais._

Ofereceram a Sana a possibilidade de ir junto ou ir para outro país, mas tudo que ela não queria era ter que se acostumar a um ambiente novo mais uma vez. A mudança do Japão para a Coréia logo após a perda de seu pai tinha sido traumática demais para ela, que nunca foi boa nisso de fazer amizades. 

Tinha se passado apenas uma semana desde que sua mãe e o marido voltaram da lua de mel, então ela morou poucos dias com aquela garota, mas já foi o suficiente para reparar em algumas coisas. A primeira, que notou logo de cara, é que ela era muito bonita e tinha um sorriso insuportavelmente debochado.

_Não tem como aguentar essa criatura por muito tempo, ainda bem que só precisei conhecê-la agora._

A segunda coisa que Sana notou foi que Dahyun gostava muito de brincar com a cara dela. 

Várias pequenas atitudes da coreana a faziam pensar que ela estava flertando, mas não tinha nada concreto e Sana nunca tomaria uma atitude para confirmar suas suspeitas, então se contentava em apenas pensar nela enquanto estava enfurnada sozinha no quarto. Ela fantasiou mais coisas com essa garota essa última semana do que se orgulharia de confessar.

 _E ela nunca vai saber, até porque vai sumir da minha vida e eu vou fingir que isso nunca aconteceu_.

Não passava de olhares, toques inesperados e algumas palavras ditas perto demais, mas era o suficiente para mexer com a cabeça de Sana a semana inteira. Ela tinha até sonhado com aquela desgraça de mulher.

_Isso que dá ser virgem ainda. Eu preciso desesperadamente viver mais._

No aeroporto, eles sentaram para tomar um café e estavam esperando o embarque. Ainda faltava quase uma hora para o embarque começar e Sana já estava impaciente encarando a tela do celular esperando alguma notificação aparecer, o que não aconteceria dado que era de manhã cedo e Momo, sua amiga, não acordaria antes do meio dia nesse fim de férias. 

_A Momo ia rir da minha cara se visse a minha situação. Espero um dia ter a facilidade que ela tem pra pegar pessoas._

A japonesa não entendeu quando Dahyun levantou do banco ao seu lado e estendeu a mão em sua direção.

\- Sana...você viria comigo até o banheiro? - ela disse com um sorriso supostamente inocente em seu rosto, mas a outra garota sabia que tinha algo diferente ali.

_Pra que? Eu não confio em você._

\- Ah...a gente não está fazendo nada mesmo, pode ser - ela sentia que se arrependeria de dizer não.

_Provavelmente vou me arrepender de dizer sim também, mas vida que segue._

\- Isso mesmo filha, acompanhe a Dahyun. Façam as fofoquinhas de meninas no banheiro, eu sei bem como é - a senhora Minatozaki falou simpática.

Sana revirou os olhos e seguiu os passos de Dahyun. Sua mãe amava aquela garota desde que começou a namorar o pai dela e forçou bastante a barra nos últimos dias para aproximar as duas. Aquele relacionamento fazia muito bem para ela e não queria que nada desse errado em seu novo casamento.

Elas se levantaram e foram em silêncio em direção ao banheiro do aeroporto. Minatozaki não pôde deixar de notar que os olhos de Dahyun a todo momento desviavam do caminho e pousavam sobre seu rosto, mas ela fez o que pôde para não cruzar olhares com ela. _O que ela quer de mim?_

\- Dahyun...você precisa de alguma coisa? - Sana perguntou, por fim.

\- Acho que precisar não é a palavra certa, na verdade eu vou te dar uma coisa. É um presentinho para você lembrar de mim esse ano - ela respondeu com naturalidade.

_Eu não quero lembrar de você._

\- Que coisa?

\- Não se preocupe, você vai gostar. Convivemos pouco mas eu peguei seus sinais, bem como sei que você pegou os meus.

 _Garota doida_.

Elas não falaram mais nada até chegar no banheiro. Tinham mais três garotas se maquiando lá dentro, e Dahyun apenas tirou uma necessaire da bolsa e começou a lavar o rosto com algum produto que Sana com certeza não sabia nem pronunciar o nome. Sua família sempre foi rica, mas, de tudo que o dinheiro poderia trazer para sua vida, o conhecimento sobre marcas de coisas estéticas eram a que ela menos desfrutava. Preferia gastar dinheiro em refrigerante, sinceramente.

_Ela vai me dar um produto de pele? Eu finjo que comprei e dor de presente pra minha mãe se for o caso._

Quando as três meninas saíram do banheiro, Dahyun guardou seus produtos e segurou na mão de Sana, que não ofereceu resistência, apenas ficou com uma interrogação enorme na cabeça. Dahyun a puxou para dentro de um box e fechou a porta.

_Ok...não vai ser um produto de pele._

Elas ficaram ali paradas se encarando por alguns segundos até Dahyun sentir que já poderia tocar o rosto da outra garota. Segurou seu pescoço com as duas mãos, acariciou seu rosto com os polegares e sorriu de uma forma que Sana sabe que não apagará de sua mente tão cedo.

_Ela vai..._

E Dahyun a beijou. 

_Isso está mesmo acontecendo_.

Não é como se Sana nunca tivesse beijado na vida, ela já tinha até "namorado" um menino um tempo atrás - entre muitas aspas porque não durou nem 3 meses e, pra ser sincera, ela nem se lembrava do sobrenome dele - mas sabia, só por aquela pegada, que Dahyun era bem mais experiente que ela. Ficou meio sem jeito no começo, mas depois de alguns minutos elas já estavam muito bem adaptadas uma à outra. 

Foi um beijo profundo e lento. Era quase um reconhecimento de campo. A coreana queria sentir onde estava se metendo antes de viajar e colocar o resto de seu plano à prova.

Quando se separaram, Sana a olhou num misto de confusão e vontade de mais que Dahyun adorou ver em sua expressão.

\- Eu vi o tanto que você me olhou esses dias, Sana. Eu te acho bem atraente também e não queria ter que esperar um ano até poder fazer isso. Esse fica de presente pra você, faça o que quiser com ele durante esse ano, só não se apaixone por mim porque isso nunca dará certo.

Sana sentiu o sangue subir só pelo tom prepotente que Dahyun falou as últimas palavras. Por um lado ela queria nunca mais olhar na cara daquela garota, mas, por outro, precisava de mais. 

E foi o que ela fez.

A japonesa a puxou de volta e a agarrou de novo. Dessa vez tudo foi mais rápido e um tanto mais selvagem, o suficiente para descabelar um pouco a loira, que sempre mantinha os fios impecáveis. Sana sentiu aquele corpo se derreter em seus braços e seus braços circundarem seu pescoço, como se estivesse entregando toda o controle da situação para ela.

_E ela gostou muito disso. Mais do que deveria._

Elas estavam completamente imersas naquela confusão de beijos, arranhões e alguns puxões de cabelo, até que uma voz feminina bem conhecida de Sana surgiu no ambiente.

\- Sana? Dahyun? Queridas?

_Merda. Não tinha uma hora pior, mãe?_

\- Oi tia - respondeu Dahyun na maior naturalidade, sem soltar o corpo de Sana.

\- Oi, meu amor. Vocês vão demorar ainda? Nós dois já vamos levando as suas coisas para a fila do embarque, tudo bem?

\- Sim... - a coreana a encarou antes de pensar no resto da resposta - a Sana só foi comprar um absorvente, mas nós já estamos indo. Obrigada!

\- Imagine, Flor! Vamos indo lá - a senhora disse animada.

\- Obrigada...

Após ouvir a porta do banheiro fechar, Dahyun riu mais uma vez.

_Desgraça de sorriso lindo. Fica ainda melhor assim, de perto e sem mais batom nenhum._

\- Essa foi por pouco. Te vejo na volta, irmãzinha - a coreana disse antes de deixar mais um selinho na boca de Sana e soltá-la.

_Irmãzinha. Ela não fez isso. Ela não..._

_-_ Irmãzinha, Dahyun? Jura? - ela disse irritada.

\- Ué, nossos pais casaram...é o que esperam da gente. Não me leve a mal, o que eu sinto por você não é nada fraternal também.

Dito isso, ela foi retocar o batom no espelho e a chamou para ir encontrar o resto da "família".

\- Você vai mesmo agir como se nada tivesse acontecido? - Sana perguntou, ainda um pouco chocada com a situação.

\- Nada aconteceu. 

Sana não se deu ao trabalho de responder àquilo.

Na hora de se despedir, Dahyun beijou seu pai, sua madrasta e, por último, deu um beijo na bochecha de Sana e, disfarçadamente, segurou sua cintura com uma das mãos e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

\- Daqui a pouco tem mais, irmãzinha.

_Desgraçada._

Chegando na Holanda, a primeira coisa que a coreana fez foi olhar seu novo apartamento e soltar a mala no canto do quarto previamente arrumado para ela. 

_Muita coisa vai acontecer aqui esse ano._

O lado bom de ser filha única de um milionário super-protetor, em termos materiais, era que ela tinha tudo que queria a hora que queria, o lado ruim é que essas coisas perdem completamente a graça depois de pouco tempo. A única coisa que nunca deixava de ser divertida era viver uma vida dupla como vinha fazendo há alguns anos.

_Meu pai realmente acha que eu vim para a Holanda por achar o país bonito._

_Quero ver até onde eu chego sozinha num lugar tão liberal quanto esse._

Tudo começou durante o ensino médio, no dia que ela viu uma colega de turma ser pega com um maço de cigarro na escola e não levar advertência por fazer seu namorado na época assumir toda a culpa só prometendo transar com ele depois. Esse dia ela entendeu como não é necessário seguir todas as regras, só parecer seguir e ter sempre um plano B era mais que necessário.

Enganar os outros era viciante, mas ainda faltava alguma coisa para atingir seu ápice.

Nessa busca por algum prazer genuíno ela fez muitas coisas. Ficou alta de tudo que se pode imaginar, se relacionou com pessoas que ninguém nunca ficará sabendo e deve até ter cometido um crime ou outro, mas nada que pudesse causar problemas para ela.

Nunca tinha se deparado com nada que ela não conseguisse fazer, até o dia que a nova namorada de seu pai contou que tinha uma filha, mas que ela era um pouco tímida e não queria conhecê-la ainda.

_Como assim?_

Mesmo essa pequena rejeição já virou a cabeça de Dahyun do avesso.

_Ela não quer me conhecer? Isso não faz o menor sentido._

E assim, para seu desgosto, a situação se manteve até o casamento de seu pai, quando elas se mudaram para sua casa e não tinha mais como Sana evitar esse encontro.

Quando a coreana colocou os olhos nela, soube na hora que ela gostava de garotas também. Isso era um bom sinal, seria mais fácil de chamar sua atenção assim. 

Dahyun começou sondando como era a troca de olhares entre elas, e Sana a evitava tanto que ela teve certeza de que ela a desejava. 

_Ninguém foge assim de algo que não assusta._

E tudo culminou naquele beijo no aeroporto. Ela não sabia se seria bom ou não, não importava. Só queria ver o choque no rosto da japonesa, mas, no fim das contas, tinha sido uma experiência ótima. Dava para notar que Sana não era muito experiente mas que tinha atitude de sobra, o que era o suficiente para ela, que até gostou de bancar a professora, de certa forma.

_Só não esperava que fosse gostar tanto do beijo daquela garota tímida e desajeitada, mas tudo bem. Está tudo sob controle._

A ideia de mandar fotos provocantes para manter o interesse encubado da japonesa surgiu naturalmente enquanto ela tirava as roupas para ir tomar o primeiro banho em seu novo banheiro. _Eu ainda vou matar essa garota do coração._

_Quero só ver como será quando eu voltar._


	2. Ela está de volta

_\- Oi, meu amor. Sentiu minha falta? - Dahyun perguntou entrando no quarto de Sana._

_Já tinha muito tempo desde a última vez que elas se viram. Um ano que pareceu não ter fim, mas que_ _tinha feito muito bem para ela, que conseguiu ficar ainda mais linda do que antes._

_A coreana era uma imagem absolutamente deslumbrante._

_\- Não. Nem pensei sobre você nesse meio tempo - Sana mentiu._

_A loira riu de forma debochada para ela, não acreditava em nenhuma daquelas palavras. Esse olhar de desafio deixava Sana de pernas bambas._

_\- Me prove que não sentiu minha falta, então..._

_Dahyun se aproximou aos poucos, subiu na cama e engatinhou até estar com o corpo inteiro por cima do da outra garota, que estava se segurando para não tocá-la._

_\- Me prove, Sana. Quero ver se resiste a mim._

_Por cima, ela sentou no colo de Sana e tirou a blusa, revelando o top esportivo que ela tanto gostava por baixo. Por mais que não fosse nada demais, ficava perfeito nela._

_A japonesa não conseguia parar de olhar, mas só pensava que não podia tocá-la. Não podia ceder ao seu desejo._

_Como num passe de mágica, as duas já estavam só de lingerie ainda na mesma posição. Dahyun aproximou a boca do colo de Sana e a roçou muito levemente em sua clavícula antes de subir um pouco até seu pescoço e, finalmente, até seu ouvido. Sentir sua respiração contra a região a fez arrepiar por inteiro._

_\- Se você quiser mais, você sabe o que fazer - ela sussurra._

_Sana sabia bem do que ela estava falando. Mais do que ser agarrada como se a vida dependesse disso, ela amava saber que Minatozaki nunca resistiria a ela. Era nítido como toda aquela provocação não era só fruto de luxúria._

_Era uma prova._

_Ela era a personificação onírica de seus desejos. Como poderia lutar contra isso?_

_Claro que a garota de cabelos castanhos não durou mais muito tempo naquela batalha. Atacou diretamente o fecho do sutiã de Dahyun e o jogou longe. As costas da garota finalmente estavam livres para a passagem não muito delicada de suas mãos por toda a região._

_E ela sorriu daquela forma irônica mais uma vez. Aquilo acabava com Sana. Só queria beijá-la de uma vez. Queria beijar seu corpo inteiro, não aguentava mais aquele joguinho._

_Ela finalmente foi em direção aos lábios da garota quando..._

Sana acordou atordoada. Olhou no despertador e viu que eram 6 e meia da tarde. Tinha deitado para cochilar logo depois do almoço e perdeu completamente a noção de tempo. As férias da faculdade desregularam totalmente seu sono - e sua vida, diga-se de passagem. 

Ela escolheu psicologia justamente porque o comportamento humano era algo que sempre a intrigou, mas, ao contrário do que esperava, esse primeiro ano de faculdade não respondeu muitas perguntas suas, apenas gerou estranhamentos novos, o que também não deixava de ser interessante. O ano letivo tinha sido bem pesado e ela desejou muito aquele descanso, mas já não aguentava mais não ter nada para fazer. Isso aumentava a frequência de pensamentos indesejados.

_Esse maldito sonho de novo. Inferno de garota._

Já havia se passado quase um ano desde a última vez que tinha visto Dahyun. As lembranças daquele dia no aeroporto e todas as fotos que recebeu nesse meio tempo nunca deixaram sua memória em paz - em especial agora, que a ameaça de sua volta era cada vez mais real.

Nem o mar de gente que ela pegou esse ano foi capaz de sanar sua curiosidade sobre essa criatura.

_Não aguento mais pensar nisso._

A japonesa decidiu que precisava urgentemente sair um pouco de casa. Se deixasse, passaria a noite pensando nela outra vez.

Antes mesmo de levantar da cama, decidiu já mandar mensagem para Momo para ter certeza de que ela poderia sair a noite também. Ela sabe bem como sua (única) amiga é enrolada.

" _Viado , cadê você? Eu preciso beber"_

Nem um minuto depois a resposta de sua amiga já estava lá. 

_"Tô na fossa, preciso sair também"_

Momo era uma pessoa leve e extrovertida normalmente, quando ela falava algo com um toque triste como aquilo é porque algo de errado estava acontecendo. Provavelmente ela estava passou o dia jogada na cama sofrendo por sua ex-namorada. Estava passando por uma fase complicada, ela tinha certeza que Nayeon era o amor da sua vida, e meses após o término ela ainda tinha esses momentos de sofrimento silencioso.

Era um péssimo hábito afogar as mágoas em bebida, mas elas não se importavam mais com isso. 

Era estranho lembrar há quanto tempo elas já se conheciam. Parece que foi ontem que Sana viu outra aluna desajeitada e que ainda tropeçava no coreano chegando em sua turma no primeiro ano do ensino médio, mas já tinham se passado mais de 5 anos desse acontecimento. Na época, quando elas se aproximaram, ela agradeceu mentalmente por, ao menos, ter com quem fazer os trabalhos da escola, mas hoje em dia agradecia por ter Hirai em sua vida. Era sua maior confidente, sua melhora amiga, a pessoa que ela queria levar para sempre em sua vida.

_Se eu sentisse por ela um pingo do desejo que eu sinto por aquele embuste e vice versa nós seríamos um casal ótimo._

Sana riu desse pensamento. De fato, já tinham conversado sobre isso uma veze chegaram à mesma conclusão. Elas se davam muito bem mas era absolutamente impossível imaginar algo a mais acontecendo ali.

Ela nem viu o tempo passar até a hora de finalmente encontrar a amiga no bar chique na esquina de sua casa. Aquele bar só era frequentado por gente rica e esnobe - e, eventualmente, por mafiosos, mas só pelos bem sucedidos - então Sana e Momo pareciam completamente deslocadas lá dentro, como bem queriam. Gostavam de passar despercebidas e apenas observar como os outros se comportavam lá dentro. Era um verdadeiro experimento social

Quem via aquelas duas meninas de calça jeans e tênis sentadas no fundo do bar nem imaginava quão milionárias elas eram também.

_Mas do que vale esse dinheiro todo?_

Sana tem se questionado sobre tudo ultimamente.

Nenhuma delas ligava nem um pouco para o dinheiro de ninguém lá dentro, na verdade elas só iam lá porque o preço das bebidas não era um problema, as mesas eram afastadas umas das outras e a música era boa. 

\- O que aconteceu que você quis beber hoje? - Momo foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio confortável entre elas lá dentro.

\- Nada, só estava entediada. E você?

\- O mesmo de sempre. Infelizmente eu me deparei com uma foto dela com a nova namorada. Sinceramente...são um casal fofo, mas doeu muito - a morena confessa.

\- Definitivamente isso merece uma dose - Sana sabia que era isso que a amiga queria.

\- Você topa? - o olhar de Momo até se animou um pouco agora. Sana odiava destilados, mas pela amiga ela encarava um.

\- Claro.

Elas chamaram o garçom e escolheram a opção que pareceu mais atraente. Os pequenos copos vieram e, enquanto elas fingiam brindar antes de virar a bebida, Sana pareceu ter visto um vulto no fundo no bar, o que não passou despercebido por Hirai, que precisou chamar três vezes o nome da amiga até ela voltar a olhar para ela.

_Como isso é possível? Não faz o menor sentido._

\- Que foi, mano? Viu um fantasma?

\- Acho que eu preferia que tivesse sido um fantasma - Sana respondeu ainda em choque.

_É ela. Só pode ser. Eu não confundiria com mais ninguém._

_-_ Qual é, Sana? Não começa a ser estranha, por favor.

\- É a Dahyun. Eu tenho certeza que era ela ali - Sana disse de uma vez.

Claro que Momo sabia quem era Dahyun, era impossível não falar sobre ela, mas nunca tinha visto nenhuma foto dessa garota. Não sabia qual era sua aparência, só sabia que definitivamente era alguém que fazia o tipo de Sana, que sempre foi fraca por mulheres mais baixas e com cara de debochadas.

\- Miga, não viaja. Ela não tava viajando na Alemanha, Holanda, sei lá, algum país por ali?

\- Ela estava na Holanda, mas está dando mesmo o tempo de acabar o intercâmbio dela.

\- Você não saberia se ela estivesse prestes a voltar? No mínimo sua mãe e seu padastro iriam buscá-la no aeroporto.

\- Não sei...estou sem ler o grupo da família há quase 1 mês.

\- Mas você é burra também, né, minha filha?

_Eu não queria mais motivos ainda para ficar pensando nela._

\- Bom, foda-se. Vamos beber mais - a menina de cabelos castanhos disse, por fim.

Sana pediu outra dose e, conforme foi ficando mais tarde, a pista de dança no fundo do bar começou a ficar mais cheia. A música alta parecia aumentar o efeito do álcool na cabeça de Minatozaki, e era exatamente o que ela queria. Não pensar em absolutamente nada.

Ao longo da noite ela notou mais uma vez o rosto que supostamente era de Dahyun a encarando, mas ela não deu bola para aquilo.

_Se for mesmo ela, amanhã eu saberei. Não vou me estressar com isso agora._

Momo, ao contrário de sua melhor amiga, gostava de dançar e nunca conseguia ficar parada quando saíam juntas. No início Sana estranhava aquilo, mas já estava acostumada. Era até bom ver a amiga curtindo um pouco, em meio a tudo que vem acontecendo com ela.

O que Sana não estava esperando foi o que aconteceu minutos depois.

Ela viu a loira se aproximando, mas virou a cara. Ela ainda tinha esperanças de que ela não a reconheceria, não queria lidar com ela ali.

Mas isso não funcionou.

_Filha da puta._

Kim se aproximou cada vez mais, sem desviar nem um segundo o olhar de Sana. Quando já estava a poucos centímetros das duas japonesas ela sorriu para Sana, que não retribuiu o ato, e cutucou o ombro de Momo pelas costas.

Trocaram meia dúzia de palavras e, para o susto de Sana, começaram a se beijar ali mesmo. Com certeza não era um beijo nada tímido.

_Definitivamente é ela._

Alguns minutos depois a coreana se parou o beijo, deu uma última encarada em Sana e se afastou delas novamente.

Momo parecia baqueada pela pegação, abanou o rosto e até soltou uma risadinha depois.

\- Meu deus... - ela comentou se voltando para a menina de cabelos castanhos.

Sana não conseguiu responder nada. Não sabia em o que dizer, estava com muitas interrogações em sua cabeça.

_Ela fez de propósito._ _Por que? O que ela quer com isso? Me deixar com ciúmes? Se foi...uma pena._

_Isso nunca vai funcionar comigo._

\- Sana? Que foi? Por que você está com essa cara? - a morena questiona confusa.

\- Momo...essa é a Dahyun.

_Essa é a Dahyun._


	3. Trouxa

\- Meu deus, Hyun! Pra que você fez isso? - Tzuyu perguntou inconformada após ouvir a história dela com a amiga de Sana na noite passada.

Tzuyu era uma das amigas mais próximas da loira e foi em sua casa que ela passou as duas últimas noites. Ela aproveitou tanto a liberdade que teve durante seu intercâmbio que não quis voltar para casa logo que chegou na Coréia. Ainda estava em negação sobre ter que seguir - ou fingir seguir - as ordens de seu pai novamente por estar na casa dele.

Além do mais, a taiwanesa estava morrendo de saudades da amiga e dessas histórias absurdas que ela sempre tem para contar.

\- A Sana me olhou, eu sei que ela me reconheceu, e mesmo assim virou a cara e se fez de sonsa. Não dava para deixar isso passar em branco - ela disse isso como quem diz a coisa mais óbvia do mundo - aí dei uma olhada na amiga dela, vi que era bonita e peguei. Queria só ver a cara dela fingindo que não me viu depois dessa.

\- Você é o capeta, garota.

\- Melhor do que ser idiota que nem você - a coreana fez questão de cutucar.

Tzuyu sabia bem do que ela estava estava falando. Há anos ela é apaixonada por uma amiga japonesa dos tempos de escola, mas, a princípio, escondia esse sentimento por medo de ser rejeitada, até porque elas eram do mesmo círculo de amigas e ficaria um clima bem ruim para todo mundo. Sempre jurou que quando terminasse a escola ela tomaria coragem de se declarar, mas a essa altura já estava começando o segundo ano da faculdade e nada tinha mudado entre elas.

_Não faz sentido se privar de viver assim. Sofrer por alguém que você nem pegou ainda? Não tem como deixar minha amiga nessa situação._

\- Obrigada pela delicadeza, amiga - a morena responde.

\- Você já não está mais merecendo delicadeza, não vou passar a mão na cabeça de amiga trouxa. O pior é que não dá nem pra ter ranço dessa garota, não é ela que está te enrolando, é você complicando a sua própria vida - Dahyun fala um tanto impaciente, como sempre quando tocavam nesse assunto.

Chou não se via nem no direito de se sentir ofendida. Ela estava certa. Quem não conhece a loira há muito tempo pode até se ofender pela forma que ela fala, mas é uma pessoa sincera como poucas com quem ama, e Tzuyu valorizava muito isso.

Ela sempre foi uma pessoa muito insegura para tudo e as poucas coisas drásticas que teve coragem de fazer na vida foi com o apoio e os nada graciosos da amiga.

Dahyun, apesar de não concordar com nada daquilo, não conseguiu conter sua vontade de consolar a morena e a puxou para que deitasse no sofá com a cabeça deitada sobre suas coxas para receber um cafuné.

\- Enfim, Dahyun...o foco dessa conversa não sou eu. Você em menos de uma hora vai voltar a morar com a garota que você provocou um ano inteiro pra, no fim das contas, pegar a melhor amiga na frente dela na primeira oportunidade que teve. Como você pretende voltar a falar com a Sana?

\- Quem disse que eu preciso conversar com ela, minha filha? A gente trocou meia dúzia de frases na vida, no máximo. Nosso lance é bem outro. É tudo uma questão de olhar.

Tzuyu ergueu uma sobrancelha e deu uma risadinha enquanto observava a amiga explicando como ela soube, um ano atrás, que Sana a queria só pela forma com que a observava e que, além disso, soube que tentou fugir dela ontem a noite só por ter "evitado" que seus olhares se cruzassem. Não que ela duvidasse do instinto da amiga, mas era divertido ver como ela achava que aquilo era uma coisa simples.

Não tinha como dizer que Dahyun não era uma das pessoas mais inteligentes que ela conhecia, ainda mais quando se tratava de entender como funcionava a cabeça das pessoas à sua volta. Esse era seu maior talento, mas, por vezes, era também seu maior fardo. Pessoas são complicadas demais e, em muitos casos, quanto mais se sabe sobre elas, mais se desgasta e se chateia.

\- Tá bom, Jean Grey, eu acredito em você e no seu poder de telepatia. Vocês duas vão se olhar e você vai saber se ela ainda quer te pegar ou não, é isso?

\- Exato. A vida é muito mais fácil assim, você e a Mina são a prova viva de que conversar não resolve nada. Vocês se falam todos os dias desde o primeiro ano do ensino médio e nunca se pegaram.

\- E você não sabe nem o sobrenome da Sana direito e já pegou ela e a melhor amiga. Realmente...não tem vantagem nenhuma em conversar - a morena fala, tirando uma risada da amiga.

\- Ok...essa história da Momo talvez tenha sido um pouco de exagero da minha parte, mas não me arrependo, foi gostoso e a cara da Sana me olhando depois daquilo foi impagável.  
  
  
  
  


Momo ficou sem saber onde enfiar a cara noite passada, mas logo ela e Sana se entenderam. Minatozaki agora estava em casa ainda com um pouco de ressaca e se perguntando em que momento da noite ela perdeu o controle da bebedeira e o que ela faria quando encontrasse aquela praga novamente.

_Eu estou pagando os pecados da vida passada. Só pode._

O que ela poderia fazer? Não tinha o menor sentido cobrar algo de Dahyun, elas não tinham nada, apenas trocaram fotos nos últimos meses, mas também não tinha como fingir que nada tinha acontecido.

Aliás, primeiro ela tinha que entender como aquilo era possível.

_De onde essa garota saiu? E o que ela estava fazendo naquele bar, naquela hora?_

Queria perguntar para seu padrasto se ela já tinha voltado, mas Sana era tímida demais para isso. Evitava a todo custo conversas que iam além de uma troca educada de palavras estritamente necessárias com ele. Perguntar para sua mãe era uma ideia pior ainda, pois ela ainda jurava que conseguiria fazer sua filha e sua enteada serem "amiguinhas para a vida inteira" e provavelmente responderia algo como "Ai, filha, ligue para ela! Ela vai ficar feliz de conversar com você, tenho certeza!".

_Te garanto que falar é a última coisa que ela quer comigo, mãe._

Tudo sobre essa garota era uma sinuca de bico. Sana tinha chego num ponto que não sabia nem se ainda queria se envolver com ela que tanto perturbava sua mente - até mesmo enquanto dormia.

_Se só com um beijo ela já me afetou desse jeito, o que pode acontecer se eu der brecha para mais?_

_Não sei se quero saber isso._

Mas, por mais em negação que estivesse, seu coração disparou quando a campainha da casa tocou e ouviu a voz de sua mãe super animada ressoando pelo corredor.

\- Dahyun, minha querida! Você está ainda mais linda do que antes, como isso é possível? - ela gritou, animada.

_Ela chegou._

Sana congelou por um instante. Não queria sair de seu quarto, mas sabia que não ia demorar para sua mãe ir até lá arrastá-la. Ela não teve nenhuma pressa para levantar, mas o fez e foi até a enorme sala de estar da casa para receber a coreana.

Minatozaki ficou sinceramente chocada com a cara deslavada de Dahyun dizendo "como seu voo tinha sido bom naquela manhã". Ela falava mentiras com um tom tão natural que até Sana quase acreditou que era verdade.

\- Satang! - a coreana bradou sarcasticamente ao vê-la.

Kim se aproximou correndo e a abraçou por cima dos ombros fingindo uma animação inocente, mas fazendo questão de que seus corpos se encostassem o máximo possível, e Sana, sem reação, teve que retribuir o ato. O Sr. Kim e a Sra. Minatozaki observavam orgulhosos aquela cena, e a mulher comentou como gostou de ver que elas haviam se aproximado naquele meio tempo.

\- Nós conversamos bastante por mensagem, não é, Sana?

_Cínica._

\- Definitivamente trocamos mais mensagens do que eu esperava - ela respondeu.

Sana se lembrou especialmente de uma das últimas fotos que havia recebido dela. A coreana estava sem roupa sentada sobre a cama com as pernas cruzadas, apenas com o lençol cobrindo parte do quadril e o meio de suas pernas.

_As pernas dela..._

Malditas coxas. Era a parte do corpo de Dahyun que mais chamavam a atenção da japonesa.

_Não._

_Você não pode se deixar levar por isso._

Sana tentou cortar aqueles pensamentos de sua mente antes que fosse tarde demais. Trocaram mais algumas palavras na sala e foram para seus respectivos quartos se preparem para o "jantar em família" mais tarde.


	4. Eu vou

Sana deitou na cama assim que chegou a seu quarto e voltou a encarar o teto. Sua mente estava a mil, mas ela não queria acessar aqueles pensamentos agora. Não queria refletir de verdade sobre o que sentia por Dahyun, de uma forma ou de outra, sendo pura atração ou não, não importava, qualquer cenário parecia uma má ideia com ela.

_Por que ela só veio pra cá agora? Por que ela estava naquele bar? Por que ela beijou a Momo na minha frente?_

Ela sabia que precisava ficar um pouco sozinha, mas seu momento de isolamento não durou muito. Minutos depois, tempo suficiente apenas para Kim tomar um banho rápido e sair, ela já tinha entrado no quarto de Sana sem bater na porta e sentado em sua cama, ao seu lado. Ela a observava com o deboche de sempre, fingindo que a situação não era extremamente estranha.

A coreana mantinha um sorriso suave em seu rosto. Do nariz para baixo, seu rosto expressava uma doçura que podia até ser fraternal, mas seus olhos diziam outra coisa bem diferente. Era o olhar de quem está prestes a fazer o que não deve.

\- Passou bem esse ano? - foi o que ela disse, já sendo o suficiente para irritar Sana mais ainda.

_Por que ela tem que ser tão cínica?_

\- Dahyun...por que você fez aquilo no bar? - ela pergunta de uma vez.

Kim ergueu as sobrancelhas como quem se impressionou com a forma direta com que Sana tocou no assunto, mas parecia também satisfeita de certa forma.

_Chegamos no assunto que eu queria._

\- Você sabe porque. Não era pra ela que eu estava olhando no começo, mas como você não retribuiu, tive que partir para outras opções. Não me arrependo, você deveria pegar sua amiga qualquer dia também - ela apoia mão sobre uma das pernas de Sana antes de terminar a frase - foi bem gostoso.

Sana até pensou em alguma resposta para dar, mas preferiu se poupar daquilo. Ela que fizesse da vida o que bem entendesse.

A japonesa resolver sentar na cama também para continuar seus questionamentos. Queria colocar a cabeça no lugar, pelo menos.

\- E por que você não avisou ninguém que já estava na Coreia? 

\- Você quer mesmo saber isso? É só porque eu queria mais uns dias de paz antes de voltar a morar aqui - Dahyun diz num misto de desabafo e desinteresse naquele papo sério.

\- A princesinha do papai falando isso...ele não ia gostar de saber - Sana diz, fazendo menção a forma com que o Sr. Kim recepcionou a filha hoje mais cedo.

Ela viu o rosto debochado de Dahyun se fechar na hora. Ela odiava aquela falsidade de relação que mantinha com seu pai, mas não ia se explicar para Sana. Não devia isso a ninguém.

Minatozaki gostou de finalmente tocar num assunto que parecia realmente incomodá-la. 

_As vezes é bom mexer na ferida._

\- Ele que se foda, Sana. 

A japonesa não conseguiu segurar a risada. Não estava esperando por aquela reação de Dahyun, mas adorou vê-la.

A coreana, por outro lado, odiou ter deixado o ranço subir à sua mente. Não queria quebrar daquela forma na frente de Sana, porque assim era mais fácil para a japonesa aprender como tirá-la o sério quando quisesse, o que seria um problema enorme para ela.

\- Olha - ela voltou a tocar na coxa de sana, próximo a seu joelho, e aproximou seus rostos - você vai se arrepender por rir da minha cara, acredite.

A forma séria e extremamente provocativa com que Kim disse essas palavras fez com que Sana sentisse a boca secar na hora, mas ao contrário do que esperava, Dahyun não disse mais nada e saiu de seu quarto sem olhar para ela.

Durante o jantar em família elas não trocaram nada além de palavras cordiais, como Dahyun fez questão. Ela queria fazer com que Sana sentisse algum grau de peso na consciência por tê-la estressado mais cedo. Seria uma sensação de vitória deliciosa.

Ao longo da noite e das conversas típicas de famílias que não tinham assuntos verdadeiramente interessantes para conversar sobre, a coreana finalmente descobriu que Sana estava cursando psicologia e se interessava muito na área de psicanálise, assim como ela. Era estranho que pessoas tão diametralmente opostas gostassem da mesma coisa, mas não quis se aprofundar naquilo. Não era seguro começar a se identificar demais com ela.

Dahyun acabou comentando que ia começar o curso de medicina e queria fazer psiquiatria depois, o que também não passou despercebido por Sana. Definitivamente não era uma carreira que ela imaginava para aquela garota, pois sempre teve certeza que ela faria administração para continuar dirigindo os negócios do pai no futuro, mas, estranhamente, combinava muito com ela.

\- Que lindas! Imaginem vocês trabalhando juntas no futuro. Um consultório com uma psiquiatra e uma psicóloga incríveis lado a lado! - a Sra. Minatozaki comentou, como Sana bem sabia que ela ia fazer quando Dahyun começou a falar de sua faculdade.

\- Acho que somos bem diferentes, mas acho que a gente se encaixa bem, não? - a coreana comentou tocando na mão de Sana na mesa.

\- Não sei...vamos ver - ela respondeu olhando nos olhos da outra garota.

Dahyun sorriu com deboche, como sempre.

Parecia até piada imaginar um futuro ao lado de Sana. Só queria causar um pouco com ela agora, mas em pouco tempo já pretendia cortar a japonesa de sua vida, só ainda não sabia como.

O resto da noite passou sem novidades e, por volta das 22h, o casal pediu licença para voltar a seus aposentos, deixando as duas a sós na bela sala de estar perfeitamente montada para receber convidados e dar festas mais íntimas que a mãe de Sana fez questão de montar quando se mudaram.

Minatozaki estava pensando em também ir para seu quarto, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Dahyun.

\- O que você quer fazer agora?

\- Nada - Sana respondeu com simplicidade.

\- Quer beber alguma coisa? - Dahyun perguntou num tom mais baixo.

_Não é uma proposta detestável, por incrível que pareça._

\- A gente nem tem bebida em casa...

\- Eu tenho - a coreana respondeu com um sorriso, levantando da cadeira e indo em direção a seu quarto.

Sana a acompanhou com os olhos esperando que ela voltasse com a bebida, mas Dahyun apenas ficou alguns segundos em seu quarto, voltou até a porta, a encarou e disse:

\- Você não vem?

_Não parece boa ideia._

_-_ Eu vou - ela respondeu dando de ombros.

Chegando lá, Dahyun tirou uma garrafa de alguma bebida que parecia vinho branco e se sentou em sua cama, chamando Sana para se sentar ao seu lado. Ainda não sabia exatamente porque estava concordando com tudo aquilo, mas não conseguia negar.

\- Quer dizer que você também gosta de estudar a teoria de Freud? - Dahyun perguntou dando o primeiro gole na bebida.

\- Gosto de boa parte, claro que tem outra infinidade de coisas para se criticar, mas não deixa de ser interessante ler sobre como começou a psicanálise.

Dahyun concordou com a colocação e elas continuaram a conversa um pouco estranha sobre o assunto até chegar no perigoso assunto do porque elas decidiram investir a vida em estudar a _psique_ humana.

\- Conhecimento é libertador em todos os aspectos, mas quando se fala de autoconhecimento e conhecimento do outro...é uma sensação inexplicável de satisfação. Ainda lembro da primeira vez que eu li sobre interpretação de sonhos numa revista e fiquei absolutamente apaixonada por esse mundo - Sana falou um pouco sorridente. 

Por mais que a faculdade a estressasse, essas lembranças ela ainda levava com carinho. Foi na época que ela tinha acabado de se mudar para a Coréia e estava solitária como nunca que esse interesse surgiu em sua vida e praticamente a salvou de si mesma.

\- Concordo. Eu gosto de sentir que a gente consegue aprender a analisar comportamentos sem julgar moralmente alguém, sabe? Isso, além de ser terapêutico para os outros, acho que consegue deixar a vida mais leve.

Era a primeira vez que Dahyun dizia essas palavras em voz alta, e foi muito bom colocar aquele raciocínio para fora pela primeira vez.

\- Nossa, sim! 

Minatozaki nunca foi muito boa com palavras, então ficava muito animada quando sentia que era verdadeiramente compreendida por alguém, ainda mais quando se falava de um assunto tão subjetivo quando a forma com que se analisa e interpreta outros indivíduos. De certa forma, sentir que não precisava explicar tudo que se passava em sua mente para tentar fazer sentido, justamente porque ela também conhecia aquele submundo da psicanálise, a tornava muito mais interessante que antes.

Elas continuaram por muito tempo conversando ali. Três, talvez quatro horas falando sem parar? Não sabia ao certo, Sana se perdeu no meio das palavras de Dahyun.

_Será que isso que é a transferência, que tanto Freud falava? Só por uma interação eu já criei outra imagem dela na minha mente...devo estar projetando alguma coisa em cima dela. Não sei, isso tudo é muito confuso._

A essa altura da noite, elas já tinham terminado a bebida e continuavam sentadas na cama, com as costas apoiadas na parede, apenas com os braços encostados. Aos poucos elas foram se aproximando a cada palavra dita, mas sem se tocar verdadeiramente.

O problema começou na hora que já não tinham mais o que dizer. 

Poucos segundos se passaram em silêncio até que a coreana tocou no queixo de Sana e virou seu rosto em direção ao dela. Era interessante como, à distância, o olhar de Dahyun era provocativo de uma foram incômoda e irritante, mas, de perto, era a coisa mais excitante que ela já havia visto.

O cérebro da japonesa já não estava funcionando muito bem e ela não pensou duas vezes antes de levar sua mão à nuca de Kim e puxá-la para si. 

Aquele beijo foi ainda melhor que o primeiro. 

A situação era mais confortável e Sana estava bem menos insegura por ser mais experiente que há um ano, o que por si só já era tornava o amasso melhor, mas a verdade é que aquela conexão verdadeira que elas tiveram antes tornava tudo mais interessante.

Minatozaki desceu seus beijos pelo pescoço da outra garota e subiu novamente até bem próximo ao lóbulo de sua orelha, que era um local muito sensível e um pouco perigoso, o que levou Dahyun a agarrar o rosto da japonesa e puxá-lo de volta, o que fez Sana soltar uma risadinha.

A coreana quebrou novamente o beijo para empurrar os ombros de Sana contra a cama e, depois de deitar por cima dela antes de colar seus lábios novamente. Sentir as mãos da japonesa por dentro de sua camiseta surtiram um efeito mais intenso do que ela esperava, a qualquer momento sentia que perderia completamente o controle da situação.

Por mais agradável que estivesse, ainda não estava na hora certa. Precisava provocar mais um pouco.

Dahyun cortou o beijo novamente e se levantou de uma vez só, indo em direção ao seu banheiro.

\- Vou tomar outro banho antes de dormir. Te vejo amanhã, irmãzinha.

_Irmãzinha. De novo essa desgraça._

Sana demorou alguns segundos para compreender o que tinha acontecido ali, ou melhor, para o que não ia acontecer ali.

_Por que ela parou do nada?_

Sana até pensou em conversar um pouco mais, mas, depois daquele maldito apelido ter sido dito, ela entendeu que Dahyun não ia mais falar seriamente com ela hoje, então apenas se levantou e voltou para seu quarto. 

_Talvez seja melhor assim._


	5. Pensando em você

Sana não queria sair do quarto hoje. Não seria a primeira nem a segunda vez na vida que ela decidia não tomar café da manhã, então sua mãe nem insistiu muito de manhã e achou melhor deixá-la quieta. 

_Com que cara eu vou olhar pra ela agora?_

A japonesa ainda não sabia o que pensar a respeito de tudo que tinha acontecido ontem. Se elas só tivessem se beijado seria mais tranquilo para sua cabeça, mas a conversa fluiu bem demais, ela genuinamente gostou da companhia de Dahyun.

Isso não era bom sinal.

Ela tentou desabafar com Momo, mas não teve coragem de reclamar da própria vida ao ver o estado de espírito que a amiga estava depois de encontrar Nayeon e sua nova namorada na rua sem querer. Pelo que ela tinha contato, Jeongyeon era muito simpática e elas se trataram com muito respeito, o que terminou de amassar o coração de Hirai, que nem raiva da menina ela conseguia ter. 

A certeza de que Nayeon tinha encontrado alguém melhor que ela não deixava a mente de Momo em paz, e Sana bem sabia que quando ela entrava nesse _looping,_ era melhor deixá-la em paz. Qualquer coisa que dissesse ia piorar a situação. _É_ _melhor dar tempo ao tempo, uma hora ela supera essa história._

Minatozaki sentia o coração apertado por ver a amiga assim, e isso só a dava mais certeza de que jamais se permitiria viver uma paixão tão maluca quanto Momo viveu com Nayeon. A saudade e o sofrimento que ela experimentou após o término não pareciam valer a pena. Era mais fácil só sair com pessoas aleatórias para se divertir de vez em quando. _Sem expectativas, sem sofrimentos, sem..._

Seus pensamentos foram cortados por batidas na porta, que logo foi aberta por Dahyun, que novamente entrou em seu quarto sem pedir licença.

_O que ela quer agora?_

\- Bom dia, Satang. Dormiu bem? - a coreana se aproximou, sentou-se na cama e acariciou o rosto de Sana, ainda deitada na cama.

\- Mais ou menos...que você quer? - ela responde resmungando.

\- Preciso te contar uma fofoca - Dahyun sussurrou.

\- Qual? - a japonesa questiona um pouco sonolenta enquanto esfrega o rosto com as mãos.

Dahyun deitou seu corpo pro cima do dela, bem como tinha feito ontem, e aproximou a boca de seu ouvido para sussurrar de forma mais inaudível que a anterior.

\- Fiz umas coisas que eu fiz pensando em você ontem...foi maravilhoso.

_Um bom dia diferente._

Sana, por um segundo, quase perguntou do que ela estava falando, mas logo a cena de Kim pulando da cama e indo "tomar outro banho" noite passada invadiram sua mente e ela entendeu do que Dahyun estava falando. Ela arregalou os olhos num impulso e sua cara de perplexa tirou uma risadinha da coreana, que até parecia graciosa quando gargalhava assim.

\- Na verdade sua mãe só me pediu para te acordar. Vamos lá, o dia está quente e tem uma piscina lá fora te esperando, fora que convidei uma amiga para vir hoje, você vai gostar dela - a coreana fala em voz alta, num tom tão neutro que nem parecia que estava falando das coisas que estava até um segundo atrás.

\- Amiga?

E, bem como chegou, Dahyun deixou seu quarto sem olhar para sua cara.

_Inferno de garota._

\- Você é louca, Dahyun - foi tudo que Tzuyu foi capaz de verbalizar sentada na beira da piscina da mansão da amiga quando ela voltou contando o que tinha feito com Sana.

Como nos velhos tempos, Dahyun a convidou para passar o dia na piscina de sua mansão. Faziam muito isso quando eram crianças ou adolescentes, mas hoje, como sua madrasta não deixaria faltar, estavam fazendo isso ao lado de alguns petiscos feitos por ela, que era, no mínimo, muito talentosa para comidas chiques como aquelas.

\- Não fiz nada de errado, ela me pediu para acordar a Sana, e duvido que ela durma de novo depois dessa. Perfeito, não? - respondeu dando de ombros.

\- Você não tem um pingo de vergonha na cara, Kim - concluiu a taiwanesa - sério, as vezes eu fico preocupada de verdade com o quão vadia você vem sendo ultimamente. Hora mais ou hora menos você vai acabar é pegando alguma doença aí, não sei...

A frase de Chou foi interrompida por um pouco da água da piscina atingindo seu rosto. Dahyun estava rindo, mas fingiu se sentir ofendida pela colocação.

\- Eu sou uma vadia responsável comigo mesma, fique tranquila. E se falar mais, eu jogo mais na sua cara - a coreana respondeu fazendo uma conchinha cheia de água com as mãos. 

\- Pode até ser responsável com a seu corpo, mas e a tua cabeça, amiga? Tá indo bem mesmo? - ela pergunta num tom sério ignorando a brincadeira. Era uma boa hora para mudar de assunto.

Dahyun parou um pouco para pensar numa resposta, não tinha refletido muito sobre si mesma nos últimos dias. Sempre que ela tinha uma meta, como agora tinha a de ter Sana em sua mão, ela se esquecia do resto de sua vida até se dar por satisfeita. Não era a coisa mais saudável do mundo, mas ela não conseguia resistir.

_Eu sempre fico bem no final._

\- Pode ficar tranquila, meu amor. Vai dar tudo certo - Dahyun disse dando um sorrisinho.

\- Vou acreditar em você nessa - Tzuyu estende um dos braços para Dahyun, que segura sua mão. Esse sempre foi um sinal de confiança entre elas - Mas conta mais...quer dizer que vocês conversaram ontem? Essa informação me choca mais que a pegação depois.

\- Pior que sim. Ela é muito inteligente, Tzu, e isso dá um tesão desgraçado, né? Sei que você é dessas também.

\- É verdade. A maior parte do tempo que sou uma rendida boiola pela Mina, mas confesso que quando ela começa a falar das coisas da faculdade dá até um calor. Ela começa a falar de direito, fala das causas que eles lutam lá...não entendo metade, mas, se pudesse, sonharia com isso todas as noites. Ai, miga...até quando eu vou ficar assim por ela?

\- Até quando ela estiver com outra. De novo - Dahyun responde frisando a segunda parte.

\- Com isso aí eu estou até acostumada já. Precisa de mais para despedaçar meu coração - Tzuyu respondeu colocando o resto do corpo para dentro da água de uma vez.

\- Qualquer dia desses eu chego nela por você, que tal? - Dahyun responde fazendo o mesmo, mas se esforçando o máximo possível para espirrar o máximo de água possível na amiga.

\- Depende...chega nela pra me ajudar ou pra fazer igual com a Sana e beijar a boca dela na minha frente também? - ela responde tirando o excesso de água do rosto.

\- Eu nunca faria isso com você, sabe disso, idiota - diz Dahyun fazendo bico. Manha era um dos talentos secundários da loira.

Tzuyu riu e puxou a amiga que estava boiando na água para si. Abraços iniciados por ela era raros, então Dahyun ficava genuinamente feliz quando isso acontecia.

\- Eu quase morri de saudades de você, piranha - Chou confessou em voz baixa.

\- Eu também fiquei com saudades de você, meu amor. Te amo - ela dá uma pausa, apesar de saber que a amiga sempre tinha vergonha de responder a esse tipo de melação - fala que me ama, Tzu.

\- Não.

\- Fala se não eu vou começar a beijar o seu rosto pra te deixar mais desconfortável ainda - a loira ameaçou.

A taiwanesa revirou os olhos, o que fez Dahyun, imediatamente, atacar sua bochecha num beijo estalado que fez Tzuyu rir alto, mas desistir de brincar e dizer que a amava também. 

\- Eu tenho medo de quando você faz isso, vai que um dia você decide me beijar na boca também - ela diz limpando a lateral de seu rosto.

\- Deus me livre, você é tipo minha irmã - Kim responde rindo.

\- Teoricamente a Sana é mais sua irmã que eu, e, né...preciso nem comentar. Você tá pior que cadela no cio perto dela.

\- Vai se foder, Tzu.

Sana observou aquele abraço de longe, parada na porta que dava para o quintal da casa.

_Amiga..._

Essa palavra não saía de sua mente. Não era capaz de acreditar que Dahyun pudesse ter uma amiga sem segundas intenções, não depois de conviver esse curto espaço de tempo com ela. Parecia o tipo de pessoa que se envolvia fisicamente com todas as pessoas minimamente atraentes ao seu redor.

Ela até tinha se convencido de aproveitar o sol e entrar na piscina também, mas acabou desistindo e voltou para dentro de casa. Não precisava conviver com aquele tipo de cena, vê-la beijando momo aquele dia já tinha sido estranho o suficiente.

_Não sei porque isso sobe tanto à minha cabeça._

No meio do caminho de volta para seu quarto, Sana se deparou com sua mão saindo da cozinha com outra bandeja de algo pequeno e cheiroso, como as coisas que ela sempre adorou quando a mãe preparava. Tinha preguiça de cozinhar qualquer outra coisa, mas naquilo ela era boa.

\- Bom dia, filha! Resolveu levantar da cama, então? Vamos lá fora! A Dahyun trouxe a amiguinha de infância dela, precisa ver como essa menina é gentil, venha.

A Sra. Minatozaki segurou em sua mão e a levou até a porta. Não é como se ela tivesse feito isso de forma forçada, foi Sana que não teve forças para negar mesmo. A fome e a vontade de ver qual era a delas duas ali fora foi maior que o desconforto que sentia.


	6. Não se preocupe com ela

Para seu sincero alívio, Sana, no fim das contas, não precisou conviver muito com Tzuyu naquela tarde. Pelo que ouviu da conversa dela com sua mãe, Chou tinha um compromisso de família para prestigiar e precisava ir embora cedo - e um peso saiu das costas de Minatozaki assim que ela o fez. Não tinha nada em particular contra aquela garota, tentava não ter, ao menos, mas só o fato de ter uma desconhecida em casa já era o suficiente para deixar Sana incomodada. Ao contrário de sua progenitora, ela detestava de conhecer pessoas novas. 

_Pior que ela até parece gente boa._

O real problema real daquela tarde foi que, com o pouco que viu, não conseguiu concluir se as duas eram realmente só amigas ou não. A possibilidade de algo a mais rolar ali empesteou a mente de Sana com uma culpa estranha por horas, mas, por fim, decidiu que não iria se importar com aquilo. Se Dahyun estivesse traindo alguém ou não, não era problema seu. Nada do gênero tinha sido dito e ela não era obrigada a adivinhar.

_Ela que cuide da própria vida, não tenho nada a ver com isso._

Nessas horas da vida que Sana gostaria de ser menos introvertida. Sentia que as pessoas mais extrovertidas eram melhores em só colocar para fora seus sentimentos de uma vez e não ficar pensando sobre o que poderia ter sido depois, mas ela não sabia nem como começar a fazer isso. Ela não chegaria simplesmente perguntando se Dahyun tinha algo com aquela garota, isso seria um sinal de interesse afetivo muito óbvio.

A estudante de psicologia passou as mãos pelos cabelos, os puxou para traz e os prendeu num coque alto, ainda imersa em pensamentos. Esse seria um dia daqueles. _O pior é que nada me tira da cabeça que você fez isso de propósito, Dahyun._

_Acho que eu preciso de um pouco de água._

Kim, por outro lado, tinha adorado aquela pouca interação. Não esperava por isso, mas notou, logo que a viu chegando perto da piscina, que Sana estava mais estranha que o normal naquela tarde. Toda aquela evitação poderia ser pura timidez ou, como acreditava mais fortemente, um sinal nítido de ciúmes. Ela parecia especialmente incomodada toda vez que a loira abraçava ou chegava mais perto da amiga, e isso não devia ser coincidência.

_Você é tão fácil, garota..._

Se, por um lado, Dahyun ficou um pouco triste por Tzuyu ter tido que ir embora cedo, por outro, animou-se ao pensar que aquela era uma ótima hora para dizer algumas coisas para Minatozaki. Além da garota já estar um pouco sensível pelo ciúmes que supostamente sentiu, também estavam vestindo pouca roupa, afinal ainda não tinham tirado os trajes de banho, e pele exposta é sempre um ótimo artificio no quesito flerte.

_Pelo menos, para esse tipo de flerte._

A coreana aproveitou que seu pai e sua madrasta estavam no quarto para abordar Sana, que mexia distraída no celular encostada na bancada da bela cozinha de sua casa.

\- Oi, Satang - ela disse e Sana imediatamente virou em sua direção.

\- Você... - respondeu fingindo desinteresse.

\- Eu mesma. Queria conversar mais com você, ficou quieta a tarde inteira. Você está bem? - a coreana perguntou de forma meiga.

_Até parece que é sincero._

\- Estou ótima.

Dahyun sentia que estava falhando em capturar de vez a atenção de Sana, que continuava digitando algo no celular. Ela notou que o olhar da japonesa se voltava para seu corpo vez ou outra, mas ela queria mais do que isso.

\- Gostou da Tzuyu? Ela é um amor, não? - a coreana perguntou, testando para ver a reação de Sana.

A japonesa logo notou o que ela estava fazendo ali e manteve uma expressão fria apesar de estar sentindo o corpo se aquecer por dentro com aquela visão de Dahyun de biquíni tão próxima a ela.

\- Ela parece legal - se contentou em dizer.

\- Ela é um anjo. Eu confiaria minha vida a ela tranquilamente. É uma pena que tenha a vida amorosa tão complicada, se não até diria para você apresentá-la para aquela sua amiga morena também.

_O que você quer dizer com isso, garota?_

\- A Momo não está num dos melhores momentos também...não ia dar em nada - Sana disse um tanto confusa.

Dahyun riu da cara da japonesa e se aproximou mais ainda, colando seus troncos e acariciando a cintura e o abdome descobertos de Sana, que também só trajava um biquíni e um shorts qualquer. Seu corpo era ainda mais interessante por baixo das roupas largas de sempre.

\- Não precisa se preocupar com ela, somos só amigas - a loira sussurrou e deu um selinho na lateral da boca de Sana logo em seguida, que continuou paralisada após o ato.

\- Não estou preocupada - respondeu engolindo em seco.

\- Eu vi seu olhar, Sana - Dahyun escorregou os lábios para seu queixo, deixando outro selinho ali - não adianta mentir pra mim. 

A estudante de psicologia não sabia se dava algum tipo de resposta mais enfática para a provocação ou se mandava tudo para o inferno e a agarrava ali mesmo, como seu corpo pedia.

_Foda-se a conversa._

Era uma escolha óbvia.

Sana sentiu Dahyun sorrir contra seus lábios no momento que tomou seu corpo para si. Se era um sorriso irônico por ter conseguido o que queria ou se era uma demonstração de desejo, ela não sabia, mas não se importava com isso também. Estava sentindo tanto tesão misturado com um pouco de raiva que não conseguia mais raciocinar.

Minatozaki podia jurar que sentiu as pernas bambearem quando teve os cabelos de trás da cabeça acariciados e puxados pelas mãos de Dahyun. Aquele ponto era sensível demais para ela. Seu corpo arrepiou de uma forma que ficou bem óbvio o que tinha acontecido ali, para o deleite de Kim, que separou suas bocas só para descer seus beijos até o pescoço e, finalmente, a clavícula de Sana, que era seu objetivo principal. Aquela região do corpo da japonesa tinha chamado sua atenção desde o primeiro dia que a viu, e finalmente poder tocar e sentir toda a região era muito bom.

Para não se complicar ainda mais caso alguém as visse na cozinha, a coreana preferiu manter sua boca entre o pescoço e o lobo da orelha da outra garota e não tirar seu biquíni, como tanto queria fazer. Contentou-se, por enquanto, em apenas acariciar e sentir seus seios por cima do tecido já seco.

Não era a primeira vez que alguém fazia isso nela, mas Sana não se lembrava de já ter desejado tão fervorosamente poder tocar mais intimamente alguém assim. Suas mãos já tinham descido da cintura de Dahyun para seu quadril há tempos e praticamente pediam por mais. Parecia até loucura, mas não se importava mais se alguém iria aparecer, se estava prestes a viver sua primeira vez com uma garota prepotente e irritante, se sabia ou não o que estava fazendo ali...nada mais se passava pela sua cabeça. Estava tomada pelo misto de sensações do momento.

A japonesa, então, inverteu a posição das duas e encaixou uma de suas coxas entre as dela, como forma de pedir acesso a região, o que foi prontamente cedido. Dahyun sequer cogitou oferecer a mínima resistência a ela hoje.

_Por que o nosso encaixe tem que ser tão bom?_

_-_ Eu posso... - Sana nem conseguiu terminar seu pedido.

\- Pode. Faça o que quiser - a coreana prontamente respondeu.

A japonesa, apesar de nunca ter tocado outra garota daquela forma, apenas se lembrou de Momo dizendo "nunca vá direto ao ponto, fica enrolando ali em volta um tempinho que sempre dá certo" e não hesitou em descer uma de suas mãos por entre as pernas para sentir o calor que estava concentrado ali. Inicialmente, a única reação da coreana foi aprofundar e desacelerar um pouco mais o beijo, mas, conforme estimulava mais a região por cima do tecido, mais Dahyun parecia esquecer do resto do mundo e mais sons, ainda discretos, soltava.

Dahyun já estava prestes a implorar para a japonesa a tocar de uma vez quando Sana escorregou sua mão para dentro da parte de baixo do biquíni preto que ela, infelizmente, vestia. Por mais que a umidade fosse muito convidativa, Sana ainda resistiu um tempo a mais só explorando seus arredores. Não queria que aquele momento acabasse muito rápido.

No momento que decidiu dar um passo além, Sana, como tinha um certo medo de machucá-la por não ter muita experiência com aquilo, a penetrou com um dedo para ver no que ia dar, e naquele momento sentiu o corpo de Dahyun relaxar um pouco mais e entendeu aquilo como algo positivo. 

Kim, como já se conhecia muito bem e imaginava que Sana não saberia bem o que fazer sozinha ali por enquanto, usava os movimentos de seu próprio corpo contra a mão da japonesa para satisfazer seus desejos, mas ainda precisava de uma ajudinha a mais.

\- Põe mais um - foi tudo que ela precisou dizer para seu desejo ser atendido.

Em dado momento, elas nem sequer se beijavam mais, apenas estavam com os lábios encostados enquanto a coreana tentava disfarçar seus arfares. Praticamente segurou a mão de Sana no lugar certo e indicou exatamente que movimento fazer quando sentiu que estava muito próxima de seu ápice. Minatozaki assim o fez e, pouco tempo depois, sentiu o corpo de Dahyun relaxar por completo e os espasmos acontecerem ao redor de seus dedos.

_Então é assim que sente por dentro?_

Dahyun soltou uma risadinha satisfeita e pendeu a cabeça para trás, encarando o teto. Estava se sentindo a pessoa mais louca do mundo por ter feito o que fez com a filha de sua madrasta, e era uma sensação maravilhosa. Não a toa o proibido é mais excitante.

Foi antes de dizerem mais nada que o barulho veio lá do fundo do corredor.

\- Filha? Dahyun?

Elas se separaram num pulo quando a Sra. Minatozaki abriu a porta do quarto principal da casa e as chamou, pensando que ainda estavam na piscina, para perguntar se queriam mais algo para comer. Ela foi até a cozinha e a única coisa que viu foi as duas meninas já "atacando a geladeira" em conjunto, cena essa que a fez rir um pouco e comentar como estava achando fofa a "cumplicidade" que vinha se formando entre as duas. Uma família tranquila e coesa era um de seus maiores desejos.

Ela disse que voltaria a seus aposentos, mas se precisassem dela, era só chamar. Sana concordou com a cabeça e Dahyun se aproximou para dar um beijo de boa noite na madrasta, que o respondeu com um carinho na cabeça da coreana. Beijou a testa da filha e se retirou do recinto.

Kim esperou ouviu o barulho de porta fechando para ter coragem de quebrar o silêncio entre elas.

\- Essa foi por pouco.

\- Sério...que ideia péssima foi essa. Imagina se... - Sana não conseguiu nem terminar essa frase de tão atordoada que estava.

\- Não imagine, pode ser traumatizante.

Dahyun sabia que a japonesa tinha ficado realmente ansiosa com essa cena e decidiu não fazer mais comentários idiotas. Não queria que isso fosse uma lembrança ruim para Sana. _Acho que ela está precisando relaxar de novo._

\- Vem cá - a loira disse esticando a mão para Minatozaki.

\- Onde? - Sana perguntou desconfiada e ainda sentindo o peito palpitar pelo susto.

\- A gente está precisando de um banho, não? Vamos lá.

_Fora que eu estou te devendo uma coisinha também, Sana._

Como sempre, Sana sentiu que talvez não fosse uma boa ideia, mas nem cogitou a possibilidade de dizer não para ela. Segurou sua mão e a seguiu até o quarto.


	7. Boa lembrança

Já no quarto da coreana, Sana soltou sua mão e ficou parada sem saber o que fazer. Tudo ainda parecia muito estranho. Ela esperou tanto por esse momento que o imaginou de diversas formas, mas todas as suas fantasias sumiram de sua mente. Não conseguia pensar em nada além de como ela queria voltar a beijar e sentir todo o corpo de Dahyun.

Kim não demorou a notar a confusão da japonesa. Era isso que ela queria fazer, era exatamente essa cara de poucas ideias que queria ver em seu rosto. Deixar Sana desconcertada era viciante demais, mas também não queria deixá-la completamente desconfortável. Queria ser uma boa lembrança para ela, não queria ser lembrada com o desprezo com que lembrava de sua própria primeira vez.

\- Eu vou tomar banho, mas a porta vai estar aberta - Dahyun disse, dando espaço para Sana decidir que horas estava realmente pronta para aquilo, sem deixar de mostrar como estava completamente disponível para ela.

 _A porta vai estar aberta_.

Essa frase bateu forte como a tragada que deu no dia que experimentou maconha pela primeira vez, mas era um forte bom, emocionante, não um forte traumatizante como foi com a erva. Sana não sabia o que estava falando mais alto, seu desejo por ver onde mais elas iriam chegar hoje ou a impaciência que já vinha sentido nos últimos meses para perder logo a virgindade, mas não fazia diferença agora.

_Tá...eu vou fazer isso, mas como?_ _Eu entrou de roupa? Ela já vai estar sem? E que maldita hora as pessoas decidem que é uma boa ideia ficarem peladas?_

_Por que tudo tem que ser tão complicado?_

Ela estava com pavor de parecer muito patética como as pessoas em aberturas de filme pornô ruins costumam ser. Não estava intimidada por Kim ou algo do tipo, era só que nada a deixava mais irritada do que ter que fazer alguma coisa que ela não sabia. Não tinha nem parâmetros para saber o que era muito tosco ou não. Ela olhou em volta do quarto para tentar pensar numa saída e avistou uma toalha extra.

_Mas e se ela não gostar do meu corpo?_

Essa sempre tinha sido uma questão para ela. A vida inteira ouviu que precisava emagrecer e, quando o fez, passou a escutar que estava magra demais e que precisava fazer academia, coisa que ela sempre odiou. Estranhamente não estava tomada pelo pavor de ser rejeitada como ficou com as outras pessoas com que se envolveu na vida, provavelmente porque ela sentia que Kim realmente a desejava, mas mesmo assim ainda não queria chegar completamente exposta.

_De toalha parece uma boa ideia._

E foi o que ela fez. Deixou as peças de roupa no quarto, se enrolou em uma toalha branca e foi até o banheiro. Seu coração batia tão forte que ela sentia que ia desmaiar. Respirou fundo antes de tocar a maçaneta e virá-la, mas mesmo assim demorou alguns segundos para criar coragem e passar pela porta entreaberta.

A primeira coisa que notou foi que Dahyun estava mesmo tomando banho. 

A segunda foi que ela ficava linda assim.

_A silhueta dela no box tomando banho merecia ser enquadrada._

\- Vem cá - foi tudo que Dahyun falou ao ver Sana ali a observando.

A japonesa sentiu um calafrio descer por seu corpo quando desenrolou a toalha e a deixou no gancho. Era a primeira vez que outra pessoa a via assim, sem nada, desde que era criança e sua babá a banhava. O olhar de Dahyun sobre si não era intimidador nem debochado como costumava ser, era absolutamente natural, como quem diz que está tudo bem ali. Era reconfortante encará-la em meio a toda a ansiedade que sentia.

A única coisa que estava ruim ali era a temperatura da água. A japonesa praticamente só tomava banho frio ou morno independente de quão frio estivesse lá fora, e estava tão quente que parecia até poder queimar sua pele, mas tudo parecia secundário diante daquela visão e de tudo que estava acontecendo ali. Por mais que tentasse não criar expectativas, estava complicado de se controlar.

Dahyun a puxou para baixo da água e a beijou enquanto passava a mão em seus cabelos, quase como se ela estivesse dando banho nela. Era um toque suave, não era intenso e desesperado com na cozinha há poucos minutos. Claramente ela não tinha pressa nenhuma.

\- Você está muito tensa - a coreana comentou ao sentir toda a musculatura contraída do pescoço da outra garota.

As mãos da coreana apertavam e acariciavam a região numa massagem relaxante. Parecia mesmo se importar com seu bem-estar ali.

\- É...eu nunca... - Sana não sabia que palavras soariam menos pior no momento - é a minha primeira vez...assim.

_Eu pareço uma idiota apavorada na frente dela._

\- Tudo bem, não se preocupe com isso. Somos só eu e você aqui, não precisa provar nada pra ninguém. Faça o que tiver vontade.

_Vontade..._

Quando parou de pensar no que deveria estar fazendo e passou a se concentrar no que podia fazer, Sana conseguiu relaxar um pouco mais e apreciar melhor o corpo da outra mulher. Definitivamente ela estava com vontade de beijar Dahyun um pouco mais, e a assim o fez ali no box. Deixou suas mãos sentirem toda a extensão da sua pele e, sem pensar muito, escorregou de seus ombros até o começo de suas coxas algumas vezes. Tudo parecia muito melhor do que era quando haviam roupas no meio do caminho. Cada curva, cada toque de seu tórax desnudo no dela, cada movimento...tudo era muito mais excitante do que jamais tinha sido.

Aquele era o sabor de liberdade.

Saber que podia fazer com ela o que quisesse, mesmo que isso significasse passar minutos ali, só a beijando, era delicioso.

Quando notou que Sana já estava bem mais a vontade, inclusive já a tocando mais intimamente de novo, Dahyun soube que era uma boa hora para propor o que queria muito fazer.

\- Posso fazer uma coisinha em você? - a loira perguntou.

\- Que coisinha? - Sana questionou curiosa, mas sem querer negar nada.

\- Prometo que você vai gostar.

Kim não ia dizer com todas as palavras, provavelmente isso soaria agressivo demais pra alguém que não estava acostumada ainda. Ela apenas desceu seus beijos do pescoço para o colo, depois para o abdome e, por último, ajoelhou no chão para acessar o entre coxas da garota, que já tinha entendido tudo. Sana não havia emitido som nenhum até agora, só se concentrava em respirar fundo, mas no momento que sentiu aquela boca quente em sua região mais sensível ela deixou escapar um pequeno gemido completamente involuntário, que já serviu de sinal para a coreana conseguir se nortear um pouco.

Aquela não era uma das posições mais fáceis para relaxar, mas a visão de cima e os olhares que vez ou outra recebia de Dahyun fizeram a mente de Sana ir muito longe. Literalmente ela já não estava pensando mais em nada.

Entre algumas indas e vindas, Minatozaki não chegou ao seu ápice ali, não sentia que era capaz de se permitir o suficiente ainda, mas isso nem foi uma questão para ela. Sentiu prazer como nunca antes na vida e não se esqueceria tão cedo de como Dahyun tinha sido a pessoa ideal naquela noite. 

Ao sair do banho, Sana fez menção a ir para seu quarto, mas Kim pediu para que dormisse com ela. Alegou que a noite só estaria completa daquela forma e era o que Sana queria também, então nem precisou pedir duas vezes.

Deitadas, por entre beijos e eventuais carinhos, não demoraram muito para adormecer. Pelo menos por algumas horas, Sana viu um lado humano de Dahyun que era novidade para ela, mas que parecia ainda mais atraente que o normal.

_Ainda bem que pediu para eu dormir aqui. Não queria que essa noite acabasse nunca._

No dia seguinte, Sana, sozinha na cama, foi acordada pelo barulho da janela do quarto sendo aberta sem delicadeza nenhuma por sua mãe, que parecia estar rindo de alguma coisa.

\- Meu Deus, Sana, você não tem vergonha não? A Dahyun já me contou - a jovem senhora disse ao ver a filha abrindo os olhos.

A japonesa gelou por completo ao ouvir aquilo.

_Contou o que?_

_Não, ela não é louca o suficiente pra contar uma coisa dessas, é?_

A imagem de Dahyun entrando no quarto rindo, a fitando com o olhar de deboche de sempre, não a acalmou nem um pouco. 

_Filha da puta, o que você fez dessa vez?_

Por mais sem noção que ela fosse, Sana sabia que ela não teria contado sobre o fato de que elas haviam transado na noite passada para sua mãe. Seria bizarro até para os padrões da coreana.

\- Ela me contou que você teve um pesadelo e pediu pra dormir com ela noite passada, filha. Você já não está grandinha demais pra isso? - a Sra. Minatozaki comentou num tom de descrédito que deixou Sana tão irritada que sentia que estava prestes a explodir, mas pelo menos teve certeza de que ela não sabia a verdade.

\- É mãe, tô bem grandinha sim. Você nem sabe o quanto...

A jovem Minatozaki cobriu o rosto com as mãos por conta do sol que invadia seu quarto e assim permaneceu até sua mãe sair de lá. Não queria vê-la rindo de sua cara, mesmo que por uma coisa que não tinha acontecido. Ainda sentia vergonha do segredo que vinha escondendo dela.

Quando finalmente estavam a sós, Dahyun soltou uma risada mais alta ainda e se sentou na cama.

\- Você não podia só ter ficado quieta? - Sana pergunta sem paciência.

\- O bebê chorão ficou bravinho comigo, é? - Dahyun perguntou apertando as bochechas de Sana num tom infantilizado e alto o suficiente para ser ouvido da sala, de onde vieram mais algumas gargalhadas da mãe de Sana, que comprou completamente aquela história.

\- Que? - ela apenas não podia acreditar que era real.

\- Nada, irmãzinha - ela falou ainda alto, mas aproximou a boca do ouvido de Sana para sussurrar as palavras seguintes - você bravinha é uma delícia.

Antes de ter a chance de dar uma resposta, Sana recebe um selinho de Dahyun e a vê saindo do quarto como se nada tivesse acontecido. Tantas perguntas se passaram por sua cabeça que ela preferiu nem tentar responder a nenhuma delas.

_Por que ela tem que ser assim?_


	8. Loucuras

_"Sana, vamos sair hoje antes que eu enlouqueça por favor"_

Foi a mensagem que Momo mandou para a amiga logo de manhã. Faltavam poucos dias para as aulas na faculdade voltarem, o que significava que ela voltaria a conviver com Nayeon e pensar nisso estava fazendo muito mal para ela. Ela sentia saudades da coreana, mas sabia que a convivência não seria mais a mesma. Nem queria que fosse, na verdade, porque era fácil demais se apaixonar por ela e Momo ainda não sabia o que fazer para superá-la.

_"Vamo viado"_

Sana também não estava muito a fim de ficar em casa. Dahyun esteve um tanto ocupada nos últimos dias e nada mais a entretinha de verdade lá dentro. Fora que, claro, ela tinha que contar para a amiga sobre as novidades.

_Ela vai rir da minha cara com certeza._

Ela terminou de se arrumar e foi andando até o centro da pequena cidade, não estava com paciência para esperar o motorista de sua mãe. Era nessa mesma pracinha que ela e a amiga costumavam se encontrar para tomar sorvete desde o começo do ensino médio, logo, ela ambientou muitas histórias engraçadas de ambas e continuava sendo um xodó.

Ao chegar lá e ver a amiga com uma cara um pouco cansada a esperando, a cumprimentou com o mesmo abraço rápido de sempre e já iniciou uma conversa sobre o que fariam mais tarde. Sana queriam muito sair e Momo estava com um pouco de preguiça, mas acabou topando diante da animação dela.

\- O que te aconteceu pra você estar com tanto fogo no rabo assim? - Hirai perguntou.

_Me recuso a confessar que é querer encontrar com ela de novo._

\- Miga...sei nem por onde começar - Minatozaki confessa em meio a memórias vivas dos últimos acontecimentos.

\- É a Dahyun de novo, né?

_A Momo me conhece, não tem nem como mentir._

\- É. A gente transou no banheiro do quarto dela essa semana - Sana contou o mais rápido e discretamente possível.

\- É o que? - Momo disse a última palavra mais alto do que planejava. Estava tão perplexa que até cobriu a boca com uma das mãos para disfarçar seu semblante.

Ela até sabia que em algum momento isso aconteceria, mas nunca poderia supor que seria tão rápido assim. Normalmente Sana era enrolada demais quando o assunto era deixar outras pessoas se aproximarem dela, ainda mais para um contato tão íntimo.

\- Pois é...na verdade começou na cozinha de casa e minha mãe quase flagrou a gente - Sana contou rindo. Na hora não foi nada engraçado, mas agora até que era.

_Será que é muita loucura dizer que eu faria isso tudo de novo só pra sentir todas aquelas emoções outra vez? Nem me lembrava que era possível sentir algo tão forte._

\- Sana...qual é o teu problema, cara? Você tem noção da merda que podia ter dado, né? Imagina se tua mãe te vê na hora? Sinceramente, se isso acontecesse comigo, nunca mais eu transava na vida.

\- Ai, Hirai...tá tudo bem, a gente não é tão besta assim e minha mãe é meio devagar pra algumas coisas, você sabe. Ela acredita em tudo que a Dahyun fala, então mesmo que ela pegasse a gente na hora, ela ia inventar alguma desculpa esfarrapada e minha mãe ia acreditar, te garanto.

\- Ela pode ser meio devagar mas não é burra, ela também já deve ter transado onde não devia, ela vai entender tudo na hora que flagrar - Sana enrugou o rosto pela mera menção do fato de que sua mãe também fazia sexo - toma cuidado. Enfim...no mínimo uma primeira vez com altas emoções, não?

_Emoções até demais._

\- Podemos dizer que sim...mas na real só a situação foi bizarra, ela em si foi bem legal. Não me deixou desconfortável em momento nenhum, apesar de amar fazer isso no dia a dia.

_Ela foi a melhor pessoa possível para aquele momento, na verdade._

\- Até porque é péssimo deixar a pessoa que está transando com você desconfortável. Isso não é nada demais, é o mínimo que ela devia fazer, ainda mais sendo a sua primeira vez - a morena disse isso olhando bem nos olhos da amiga, para indicar que estava falando muito sério.

Momo sempre fazia questão de repetir esse tipo de coisa para a amiga, porque sabia como Sana tinha uma tendência enorme de aceitar o mínimo como se fosse algo extraordinário, principalmente se fosse alguém com quem ela estava ficando. Provavelmente era só a insegurança de quem é pouco experiente, mas ainda julgava importante valorizar.

\- Eu até sei disso, mas é o que com o histórico dela foi meio surpreendente.

\- Quer dizer que foi bom, então? Tô feliz por você ter boas memórias da sua primeira vez.

\- Foi ótimo, espero que aconteça mais vezes, apesar dos pesares - Sana confessou em voz alta.

Hirai até cogitou fazer algum comentário irônico a respeito disso, mas não se viu numa posição justa o suficiente. Se ela ainda pensava todos os dias em sua ex namorada que estava com outra pessoa e voltaria para ela na primeira oportunidade, sabia que faria o mesmo em seu lugar. Era até bom ver Minatozaki vivendo uma aventura de verdade na vida, para ser sincera.

Ela nunca foi uma pessoa que soube se permitir, mas pelo jeito essa coreana chamada Kim Dahyun tinha chegado em sua vida para mudar completamente algumas coisas.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\- Finalmente você se declarou pra ela, então? - a coreana perguntou com expectativas altas depois de ouvir da taiwanesa que ela teria um encontro hoje com Mina.

\- Claro que não, a gente só vai sair como amigas, óbvio. Até parece que eu teria coragem, eu não sou louca igual você que já chega montando na pessoa que você está a fim.

Além do costume de soltar esse tipo de ofensa para a amiga, dessa vez Tzuyu realmente achou que ela tinha extrapolado os limites de contar com a sorte. Elas estavam dentro do carro, indo para a faculdade resolver alguns últimos assuntos antes do ano letivo começar, e Chou quase errou o caminho na hora que ouviu a fofoca de Dahyun.

\- É, confesso, o que a gente fez foi meio loucura mesmo, mas foi tão bom, amiga...eu faria de novo, com certeza. Faria não, farei, escreva o que estou dizendo - a loira respondeu com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto lembrando daquela noite.

\- Ela é realmente tudo isso, então? Tava jurando que você ia quebrar a cara uma hora.

_Não é questão de ser tudo isso ou não, é uma questão de conexão. Relações humanas são estranhas._

\- Ah...ela ainda é um pouco insegura pra ir direto ao ponto, mas o resto é tão bom que compensa, sabe? Ela faz tudo de um jeito tão sincero que não tem como não morrer de tesão junto. É uma troca. Fora que, olha...descobri que eu gosto de bancar a professora. 

Tzuyu riu da última parte, mas não estranhou esse fato. Dahyun já tinha ficado com várias pessoas sexualmente muito experientes e habilidosas, segundo ela, mas nenhuma dessas chamou tanto sua atenção quanto aquela japonesa quieta e, pelo jeito, inexperiente. Estava mais do que na cara que a atração que ela sentia não era pelo ato em si, era pela pessoa.

\- Fala a verdade, Hyun...com ela você ia gostar de bancar a professora, a aluna, a ativa, a passiva...tanto faz, você quase late toda vez que chega perto dessa garota.

\- Não tinha parado pra pensar nisso...não sei, vamos ver como vão ser as próximas vezes - ela respondeu confiante, porém refletindo sobre o que Tzuyu havia acabado de dizer.

_Será que eu realmente deixei ela entrar na minha cabeça assim?_

\- Até lá...me ajuda a não passar muita vergonha no meu rolê com ela hoje? - Chou perguntou já sentindo as borboletas no estômago novamente.

\- Onde vocês vão?

\- Naquele bar que a gente sempre vai, que você pegou a amiga da tua mina aliás - ela perguntou provocando a loira.

\- Que mina? Deus me livre, Tzu. Enfim...jura que ela quer ir lá? tem uma cara de ser fofinha, nem sabia que ela bebia.

\- Ela é um anjinho porém é adora esse tipo de rolê, e, quando ela bebe, é um perigo pra minha cabeça. 

Dahyun ergueu uma sobrancelha e encarou a amiga de forma irônica até que ela explicasse a que tipo de "perigo" ela estava se referindo.

_Nunca vou entender porque ela se condena tanto por sentir tesão._

\- Ok, é que ela começa a dançar toda soltinha e eu passo mal só de lembrar. Não sei se ela fica mais safada que o normal também, só sei que ela dança muito - Tzuyu explicou.

\- E você quer que ela fique? Ou não? - Kim perguntou já sabendo a resposta. A amiga nunca tinha ficado com ninguém depois de beber.

\- Não sei...se a gente só sair como amiga mesmo, tanto faz, mas se for pra alguma coisa rolar eu não quero que seja com a gente bêbada. Eu quero lembrar cada detalhe desse momento, se é que ele vai mesmo existir.

\- Me passo o número dela, por favor? Deixa eu mandar uma mensagem pedindo pra ela te agarrar de uma vez e facilitar as coisas?

Tzuyu deu um tapinha no braço da amiga, que riu da cena. Era uma piada, mas Chou tinha certeza que Dahyun era totalmente capaz de fazer isso se ela pedisse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> querem foco de narração das mitzu no próximo cap também???
> 
> é uma pena se não quiserem pq vai ter mesmo assim, gostaro?
> 
> bjinhos da autora


	9. Insuportável

Depois de terem passado uma tarde em casa conversando, Tzuyu e Mina desceram do carro e caminharam até a entrada do bar. A japonesa, como sempre, fez estão de segurar na mão de Chou para andar pela rua. Ela sempre era especialmente carinhosa quando estavam juntas, o que derretia o coração da taiwanesa cada dia mais.

\- Tzu...você já quer entrar? - ela perguntou com sua voz baixinha e delicada de sempre.

\- Sim, você está animada pra essa festa, não está? - Ela perguntou sem conseguir conter o sorrisinho ao ver o semblante de altas expectativas da outra garota, que estava com saudades de sair com ela.

\- Estou, mas a gente pode conversar uma coisinha antes? Acho que lá dentro vai estar muito barulho.

A frase "podemos conversar" era sempre sinal de algo ruim para Tzuyu.

_É isso, é agora que ela vai dizer que começou a namorar outra pessoa, que vai voltar pro japão ou, sei lá, que eu sou chata demais e nunca mais quer olhar na minha cara...acabou pra você, Chou. Demorei tanto que perdi a chance que, na real, eu nunca tive._

\- Está tudo bem? - ela perguntou preocupada. 

\- Está, meu bem, não se preocupe. Eu só quero saber uma coisa...eu sinto que você age diferente comigo em relação a como você é com suas outras amigas, sabe? - Mina disse isso tentando olhar a taiwanesa nos olhos, que parecia fugir desse contato visual a todo custo. Estava nervosa demais pra isso.

\- Sei... - Chou estava tentando manter a calma, mas sabia que já estava entrando em pânico.

_Na verdade não tinha a menor ideia que deixava tão na cara assim mas vou fingir que sabia._

\- Eu só queria entender o porque disso. Sem pressão nenhuma, eu juro, pode responder o que for que não vou achar ruim - Mina disse se posicionando de frente para Chou e segurando também sua outra mão.

\- É...hã... - Tzuyu tentou de todas as forças tentar escapar da explicação verdadeira, mas decidiu que, se não fosse agora, não seria nunca mais - eu juro que eu estava tentando não agir diferente, mas, pelo visto, não funcionou. Me assumir pra minha família não foi fácil, ainda mais porque minha melhor amiga estava em outro país, e você foi uma pessoa incrível esse tempo todo, fora que, mesmo te conhecendo há muitos anos, eu ainda sinto vontade de te conhecer melhor, eu nunca tinha sentido isso antes... - Mina aproveita o momento para apertar um pouo mais as mãos de Chou e sorrir para ela - acho que o fraquinho que eu sempre tive por você cresceu muito e eu perdi o controle. Foi isso.

_Agora já era._

\- Você é muito incrível, Tzu, de verdade, fora que é uma das pessoas mais doces que eu já conheci.

\- Você que é - a taiwanesa estava sentindo o corpo tremer de nervoso pela resposta que estava por vir - eu tentei ignorar esses sentimentos até eles sumirem, mas não deu certo. Me desculpa, eu não queria te colocar nesse lugar.

\- Que lugar?

Mina falava com o olhar confortavelmente fixo no de Tzu, que só não tinha colapsado ainda porque não queria perder aquela visão. Tudo que ela transmitia era paz, estar com ela a acalmava, apesar de ser ela a razão de todo seu nervoso. Nada fazia sentido na cabeça de Chou.

\- De ser a pessoa que não corresponde a paixão da outra. É muito desconfortável, não quero fazer você se sentir mal por mim, eu entendo, de verdade...

\- Você ainda não entendeu onde eu quero chegar, né? - Mina pergunta dando um sorrisinho ainda maior, mas não menos gracioso aos olhos de Tzuyu.

_Eu não estou entendendo mais nada._

\- Eu não consigo me concentrar pra entender nada com você me olhando assim, desculpa - a garota mais alta confessou dando uma risadinha para tentar diminuir a tensão que sentia.

\- Então feche os olhos que eu explico.

_Ah..._

Chou obedeceu o comando de Mina ainda não acreditando que aquilo era realidade. Sem enxergar nada, só foi capaz de sentir as mãos da japonesa acariciando seu rosto, sua respiração se aproximando da dela, seus narizes se tocando delicadamente e, por fim, seus lábios deixando alguns beijinhos em sua boca. 

_Isso que são as borboletas no_ _estomago_ _que todo mundo fala? Nunca tinha sentido isso na vida._

\- Agora, pra ter mais, vai ter que vir atrás de mim - Myoui disse de um jeito brincalhão puxando Tzuyu, que não sabia mais parar de sorrir, para dentro da festa.  
  
  
  
  


\- Ela vai vir? - Momo perguntou se lembrando de Dahyun na última vez que tinham ido a esse bar.

\- Nem falei com ela hoje direito, não parou em casa.

_Infelizmente._

\- Você sabe que pode mandar mensagem, né? Eu sei que você mal olha o celular, mas é pra isso que ele serve, Sana.

\- Engraçada... - Sana ri e toma um tapinha da amiga logo em seguida.

Claro que ela tinha pensado em mandar mensagem, mas achou que estaria demonstrando interesse demais, tomaria alguma resposta idiota de Dahyun e passaria raiva, então deixou por isso mesmo, mas, depois de algumas bebidas lá dentro, ela voltou a considerar essa possibilidade.

\- Vai tomar no cu - Momo respondeu - manda mensagem logo, não seja besta, garante pelo menos uma boca pra beijar aqui hoje.

\- Eu consigo fazer isso sem ela - Sana afirmou se sentindo desafiada.

Definitivamente o álcool estava deixando-a mais corajosa hoje.

\- Tá bom... - Hirai respondeu incrédula.

\- Você já me viu pegando muita gente aqui, não estou entendo a dúvida hoje.

\- Você tá de quatro pra aquela coreana, não vai olhar pra ninguém aqui, eu te conheço.

_Desgraçada, não posso nem negar. Ela está certa._

\- Não tem e nem vai ter ninguém de quatro em momento nenhum. Aliás, falando nisso...vou te confessar que não entendo o que as pessoas acham de tão legal nessa posição, isso dá certo mesmo?

Momo deu um sorrisinho de lado e fez que sim com a cabeça.

\- Amiga...tenta. É sério - ela falou colocando mais bebida pra dentro.

_A mecânica apenas não faz sentido nenhum._

\- Mas você diz com...brinquedo? Juro que não entendo direito.

\- Não, estou falando com a boca mesmo. É uma posição que não tem como dar errado, é bonito e o acesso ao necessário é fácil, digamos assim. Não é muito mais difícil do que fazer de frente e é bem legal. Você vai ver.

Pensamentos nada inocentes vieram à mente de Sana em meio as palavras da amiga e, claro, a imagem de Dahyun apareceu junto. Não tinha nem como pensar em sentir tesão sem lembrar da cara - e do corpo - daquela garota.

_Eu vou ter que mandar mensagem pra ela._   
  
  
  
  
  


Dahyun cogitou negar o convite de Sana só para irritá-la, mas não o fez porque também estava com vontade de ficar com ela e não sabia quando teria tempo pra isso novamente, ainda mais num lugar seguro, longe de seu pai e sua madrasta. Não se orgulhava nada do fato de ter praticamente pulado da cama e voado para se arrumar e chegar cedo lá, mas não conseguia se controlar. O dia tinha sido estressante demais e ela queria relaxar.

Kim sabia que Tzuyu estaria nessa festa também, mas nem faria questão de tentar encontrar a amiga lá, porque, a julgar pela última mensagem surtada da taiwanesa dizendo que ela e Mina estavam realmente ficando, ela estaria bem ocupada.

A primeira coisa que fez quando chegou foi avistar Sana de longe, se aproximar dela e beijá-la como tanto pensou em fazer nos últimos dias. Seu corpo inteiro relaxou entre os braços delas, foi automático. Até o gosto do bebida parecia melhor em sua boca.

\- Vai beber? - Sana disse quando elas se separaram.

\- Vou, o bar mudou de lugar?

\- Mudou, eu vou até lá também, te mostro.  
  
Elas ficaram agarradas enquanto esperavam os pedidos chegarem, e, logo depois, viram Momo se aproximando e se soltaram novamente. Era mútua a ideia de que perto de pessoas conhecidas era um pouco estranho ficarem juntas ainda.

Momo chegou dando uma risada debochada e com uma mancha nítida de batom na boca, para qual Sana fez questão de apontar e rir antes de ajudá-la a limpar. Por mais que ainda estivesse sofrendo por sua ex, Momo definitivamente não era de perder oportunidades nessa vida.

Em meio às brincadeiras, Dahyun deu um gritinho de alegria e correu para abraçar Tzuyu, que as reconheceu quando foi com Mina buscar mais bebida. Estavam tão animadas pela novidade entre ela e a japonesa que nem notaram como o olhar de Momo rapidamente deixou de ser divertido e relaxado ao ver Mina em sua frente, que a retribuiu da mesma forma.

\- Você... - Mina diz com desprezo a fitando.

\- Sua mãe sabe que você tá na rua? - Momo respondeu.

\- Deixa ela - Minatozaki disse próxima ao ouvido da amiga para que Mina não a ouvisse.

\- Você é insuportável - Myoui disse quase rangendo os dentes de ódio.

\- Ou seja, ela não sabe, né? Deve achar que o bebezinho dela está dormindo, coitada.

Momo e Mina tinham uma relação complicada desde a infância lá no Japão. As primas nunca se bicaram, e, por mais que os pais delas achassem que em algum momento elas deixariam as diferenças e se dariam bem, isso nunca aconteceu. Myoui sempre foi a caçula mimada e Hirai a neta do meio que sempre fez o que bem entendeu e nunca a cobraram muito. 

\- Vamos? - a voz de Tzuyu automaticamente fez o sorriso de Mina voltar ao seu rosto, ela fez que sim com a cabeça e elas saíram andando para o outro lado do bar.

Momo solou uma pequena gargalhada quando viu a cara de trouxa que a prima fez, não conseguia levá-la a sério, o que logo chamou a atenção de Dahyun.

\- O que foi isso? - a loira perguntou.

\- A Mina é minha prima, eu gosto de encher o saco dela. Sua amiga e ela estão ficando, é? - Hirai perguntou surpresa, nem sabia que Myoui tinha saído do armário também.

\- A partir de hoje, sim. Ela é apaixonada por essa garota há anos, estou bem feliz por elas, confesso - Kim pensou alto.

_O mundo é muito pequeno._

No fim da noite, Momo acabou indo embora com a garota que conheceu aquela noite e Sana e Dahyun estava no carro voltando para casa quando Dahyun pegou o celular e começou a mandar mensagens para ela.

_"Quer dormir comigo essa noite?"_

Sana logo entendeu que ela estava fazendo isso para não falar essas palavras em voz alta, o que ela achou surpreendentemente positivo. 

_"Você sabe que sim"_

Dahyun sorriu de canto e apoiou a mão sobre a coxa de Sana, onde permaneceu até chegaram em casa. Aquela noite seria divertida.


	10. No meio da madrugada

Chegar em casa no meio da madrugada era sempre uma emoção diferente. Sana bem sabia que, se acordasse sua mãe àquela hora, ia ficar pelo menos uns 15 minutos batendo boca com ela até conseguir paz novamente, e tempo era tudo que nenhuma das duas garotas tinha de sobra agora. Não podiam fazer nenhum movimento a mais do que o necessário. _Temos alguns assuntos pendentes aqui, não da pra enrolar._

Dahyun estava bem tranquila por dentro, afinal, já tinha feito isso muitas vezes e, mesmo nos dias que seu pai a via nitidamente bêbada ou transtornada por alguma outra substância, ele fingia não notar e nunca comentava nada. Provavelmente o ego dele em relação a filha era tão grande que ele nunca acreditaria que ela seria capaz de fazer esse tipo de coisa, ou era só ela que mentia muito bem mesmo. Não tinha como saber, e não importava também.

_O importante é nada estragar essa noite._

Foram silenciosamente até o quarto de Sana e, assim que trancaram a porta do quarto, não tinham mais nada o que dizer. A troca de olhares e a aproximação instantânea falava por si só.

Começaram a se beijar em pé como estavam fazendo dentro da festa, porém com bem mais liberdade e menos limitação de espaço. As mãos de Dahyun agarrando os cabelos e arranhando a nuca de Sana faziam seu corpo inteiro arrepiar, parecia que ela capaz de ler seus pensamentos e fazer exatamente o que ela nem sabia que queria receber. _As vezes parece que ela foi feita pra mim._

A japonesa não pensou duas vezes antes de arrancar a blusa apertada que Dahyun vestia. Combinava muito bem com sua calça larga, mas com certeza ficava melhor sem ela. O fato de estar vestindo um top preto da Calvin Klein só mexeu ainda mais com a cabeça de Minatozaki, que adorava quando ela se vestia assim, despojada. _Eu gosto quando ela parece mais real, não toda montada._

_Se bem que toda arrumada fica linda também._

As peças de roupa iam pro chão junto com todo o estresse que Kim vinha sentindo nos últimos dias. Era impressionante como Sana vinha sendo algo que a fazia desligar do resto do mundo, ainda mais levemente sedada pelo álcool como estava. Era essa sensação que ela buscava, não queria parar de sentir isso nunca mais. Saber que ela estava no controle por ser mais experiente, mas que cedia propositalmente aquele poder a ela enquanto sentia seu corpo sendo tomado aos poucos a excitava demais, ainda mais porque a outra garota não deixava a desejar.

Sana gostaria de ter pensado melhor na lingerie que estava usando, mas Dahyun não pareceu nem ter olhado para ela antes de puxa-la de seu corpo. Era uma coisa secundária hoje. _O que será que ela quer pra hoje?_

Minatozaki parou de se perguntar qualquer coisa quando a outra mulher, também já despida, deitou por cima dela, com uma perna de cada lado de seu quadril, e voltou a beijar sua boca antes de descer até seu pescoço. Não demorou para sentir seus seios sendo capturados pelas mãos da coreana, que desde a primeira vez que ficaram, parecia gostar muito deles. Nunca deixava de dedicar um tempinho ali, com suas mãos e sua boca especialmente habilidosa, o que Sana valorizada muito. Respirava rápido e profundamente em resposta, mas não conseguia gemer como Dahyun fazia quando era o contrário acontecendo.

_Não sei nem como fazem esse som._

Dahyun até estranhava os silêncios eventuais da japonesa, mas entendia que ela tinha dificuldades para se soltar, até porque ainda eram suas primeiras vezes, estava começando a experimentar as coisas. _Inclusive preciso pensar no que de novo posso mostrar para ela._

Quando sentiu a loira fazendo menção a descer seus beijos pela barriga de Sana, soube que não era isso que queria primeiro. As imagens da conversa com Momo mais cedo estavam invadindo sua mente, não ia conseguir se concentrar em mais nada até colocar aquilo pra fora. Aproveitou uma bobeada de Kim para virar por cima dela, que sorriu com a atitude. _Mesmo inexperiente com certeza ela não é nada medrosa._

Depois de beijar um pouco seu tórax e seu abdome também, Sana estava encarando Dahyun se perguntando como ela poderia pedir aquilo sem soar muito forçado. A loira notou pelo olhar insaciável da estudante de psicologia que ela queria alguma coisa, só não conseguiu entender o que era.

_Esse olhar...eu nunca vou superar esse olhar. Acho que ninguém nunca me desejou assim._

\- O que você quer que eu faça? - perguntou Dahyun com a respiração já um pouco descompassada.

\- Vira de costas.

Kim riu daquele jeito debochado de sempre, o que, com o toque de tesão a mais em seu olhar, ao invés de irritar Sana como de costume, a deixou com mais vontade ainda. Minatozaki achou que seu coração ia parar de bater no momento que visualizou todo o corpo de Dahyun de costas para ela assim. O cabelo preso deixava sua nuca a mostra de um jeito que já tinha ficado marcado para sempre na mente da japonesa.

Sentada na lateral da cama, primeiro Sana desceu as mãos delicadamente pelas costas da outra garota, era quase como um carinho que a fez sentir o corpo arrepiar. _A pele dela é tão macia..._

_Ela até parece uma mentira._

Quando chegou na altura de seu quadril, o puxou para si de forma que a coreana prontamente entendeu o que ela queria e se apoiou sobre seus joelhos e cotovelos para realizar sua pequena fantasia.

Sana começou apenas acariciando o meio de suas pernas e deixando pequenos beijos por suas costas, sem saber muito bem como prosseguir. Aquilo já causava uma sensação boa, mas Dahyun sabia que ambas queriam mais. Controlou seus gemidos para que a japonesa entendesse de uma vez que estava bom mas que não era suficiente, o que pouco tempo depois já surtiu efeito.

A universitária começou com um dedo só por medo de machucar, realmente não entendia muito bem se era diferente de quando fizeram de frente. 

\- Mais um.

Por mais que tentasse não transparecer, Sana se arrepiava por inteiro toda vez que Dahyun fazia isso. Era satisfatório a ouvir pedindo por mais. _Sinal que é o caminho certo._

\- Mais um... - dessa vez sua voz já saiu um pouco mais trêmula.

Minatozaki tentou não parecer muito chocada quando ouviu que ela queria um terceiro dedo ainda, afinal, nunca tinha visto isso, e atendeu ao pedido com prontidão. Um aumento perfeitamente satisfatório nos gemidos e respirações da outra mulher se deu conforme a penetrava dessa forma, a cada vez com menos receio, e depois de um tempo chegaram ao patamar que ela queria.

Não era a coisa mais confortável para sua mão, mas prazer que sentia observando e fazendo aquilo tudo valia a pena. Dahyun, por outro lado, não sentia mais desconforto nenhum, só o prazer que a estimulação e a sensação de ultrapassar seus próprios limites proporcionava.

\- Não para...

_Não paro de jeito nenhum agora._

A coreana chegou a seu primeiro ápice deitada de bruços após os tremores em suas pernas a obrigarem a isso, o que não deixava a visão menos interessante. Agora as coisas que Momo tinha dito faziam mesmo todo o sentido. 

Sana deitou na cama ao seu lado e puxou os cobertores para cima. Não que tivesse propriamente vergonha de ficar nua ao lado dela depois de tudo aquilo, mas quando estavam só ali, paradas, era um pouco estranho. Kim levou uma de suas mãos a lateral do rosto da outra garota e deixou alguns carinhos ali, ainda de olhos fechados, se recuperando.

_Ela fica tão bem assim..._

Não muitos minutos depois, Dahyun já sabia exatamente o que tinha que fazer para provocar mais a mente da japonesa hoje. Depois de beijá-la um pouco, até sentir que já estava excitada novamente, desceu sua boca até o meio de suas pernas, sem ir com seu corpo até o final da cama. Ficou perpendicular a ela, de forma com que pudesse olhar toda a lateral de seu corpo, apoiada sobre os joelhos novamente. Como previa, as mãos de Sana foram prontamente acariciar a parte de trás de suas coxas, onde permaneceram durante todo o tempo que ela ficou ali lhe dando prazer, exceto pelos eventuais apertões que ela deixou em sua bunda quando começou a sentir o corpo tensionar por inteiro. _Era essa a intenção._

\- Dahyun... - Sana murmurou como quem já estava prestes a pedir arrego.

Hoje era questão de honra para a coreana ver Sana chegando a seu ápice. Nas primeiras tentativas ela acabou dando uma travada, era compreensível, mas hoje ela não aceitaria isso.

\- Relaxa - ela respondeu levando uma de suas mãos até a de Sana e acariciando a parte interna de sua coxa com a outra.

_Por que o toque dela faz isso comigo?_

Minatozaki agarrou a mão de Kim como se sua vida dependesse disso. Ao passo que ela odiava a sensação de não saber o que fazer para relaxar o suficiente, estava tudo tão bom que não queria desistir tão fácil dessa vez, e segurar a mão dela assim era tudo que precisava. Por alguma razão seu toque melhorou tudo, aquela atitude simbolizou que estava tudo bem, Dahyun não estava cansada dela, e isso acabou com sua pose.

Depois de mais alguns minutos ali, Sana finalmente conseguiu sentir aquela sensação boa se espalhando pelo seu quadril e, depois, pelo resto do corpo, e toda a sua tensão muscular se desfez. _E pior que ela parece ainda mais feliz que eu por isso._

Dahyun engatinhou sobre seu corpo e deixou um beijinho no canto de sua boca. Sentiu os braços de Sana a envolverem num abraço e se permitiu relaxar um pouco mais deitada sobre ela. _Pelo jeito ela gosta mesmo desse tipo de contato._

_E não sou eu quem vai reclamar disso._

Sana acordou sozinha na cama na manhã do dia seguinte. A dorzinha típica de cabeça que tinha depois de virar noites bebendo não a deixou pensar em mais nada além do que tinha feito na noite passada.

_Cadê a aquela garota?_

Ela sumindo assim nunca era bom sinal. Sana não queria se irritar com ela logo hoje, a noite passada tinha boa demais pra isso. Esfregou o rosto e se sentou na cama, ainda com o cabelo bagunçado. Quando pegou seu celular, viu que tinha uma mensagem dela na tela.

_"Precisei sair cedo porque tenho umas coisas pra resolver, devo só chegar tarde em casa, mas não tive coragem de te acordar, você estava dormindo muito profundamente._

_Obrigada por ontem, foi uma delícia_

_Tenha um bom dia, Irmãzinha <3"_

Sana só tacou o celular na escrivaninha de volta, não ia nem se dar o trabalho de responder aquilo. A decepção por saber que não a veria hoje era grande, mas a raiva que sentia daquele maldito apelido talvez fosse pior. Era um desrespeito em tantos níveis que não era capaz nem de colocar em palavras.

_Por que ela é assim?_


	11. Faculdade

As semanas se passaram nessa mesma rotina. A relação de cão e gato de Sana e Dahyun não parecia dar sinais de mudança e nenhuma delas tinha muito tempo para pensar nisso agora que a faculdade tinha voltado - e, claro, como não poderia deixar de ser, elas estudavam no mesmo campus e frequentavam os mesmos prédios.

_Só pode ser piada de mau gosto._

Elas não resistiam uma a outra, mas também não conseguiam se resolver. Minatozaki não entendia qual a dificuldade de Dahyun em não irritá-la com brincadeiras fraternais e Kim, a cada dia, se divertia mais com isso. A princípio era só uma piada, mas agora, como via Sana a cada dia mais irritada - e, consequentemente, a cada dia mais atraente - ela não conseguia mais parar. Quanto mais ódio nos olhos da estudante de psicologia, com mais e mais vontade provocá-la até tê-la pra si e mais satisfatório isso se tornava. Era um ciclo vicioso.

Não bastando tudo isso, também tinha o fato de que Momo e Nayeon seriam obrigadas a voltar a conviver diariamente infernizando a cabeça de Sana. Ela amava a amiga e aprendeu a gostar muito de Nayeon com o tempo, mas não aguentava mais aquele impasse. Ela tentaram voltar a se falar umas vezes nesse meio tempo, mas alguém sempre saía chorando - e, na maioria dos casos, esse alguém era Momo.

Não era um choro de raiva ou coisa do tipo, era puro choro de saudades. Ela ainda não acreditava que viveria alguém o que viveu com ela - e nem queria, na verdade. Chegou num ponto que a dependência emocional pesou demais entre elas e seria muita injustiça com ambas insistir naquilo, até mesmo para preservar um pouco o que restava entre elas.

\- É louco como, mesmo estudando como funciona a nossa mente, a gente ainda consegue ser tão idiota, né? - Hirai comentou virando o resto de café que tinha no copo antes de deixarem a cafeteria e seguirem para a sala de aula.

\- Nem me fale...quando acontece com outra pessoa é fácil de ver, né? Quando é com alguém de fora, um analisando ou paciente, parece tão óbvio como tem coisas que a pessoa precisa resolver dentro dela antes de conseguir se resolver com as outras, mas, quando é com a gente, parece impossível ver onde está o problema - Sana respondeu sinceramente incomodada com esse fato.

\- Por isso que todo terapeuta precisa de terapia. E haja terapia, no meu caso. Acho que eu preciso de uma terapia de choque pra tomar vergonha na cara, isso sim. 

\- Amiga...não é bem assim, também. Fins são sempre difíceis, ainda mais quando você amava muito alguém. E você reconhece como era uma relação que vinha ficando perigosa demais pra cabeça de vocês. Está fazendo tudo certo. Não ia ficar bem do dia pra noite.

\- É...pelo menos eu não sou mais tão iludida, só otária mesmo. É bizarro como ainda dói, Sana. Eu sei que isso não é amor, eu sei que é dependência, eu sei que é só minha insegurança querendo foder a minha cabeça me dizendo que ninguém mais poderia me amar...eu sei que é tudo isso, mas parece que, todo santo dia, quando eu baixo um pouco a guarda, tudo volta e dói como se tivesse sido ontem.

Apesar do tom triste do comentário, era bom ver Hirai já muito mais madura do que no começo de seu ex-relacionamento. Há dois anos ela nunca estaria dizendo essas coisas, ela normalizava demais resumir sua felicidade ao seu namoro, e inclusive achava estranho quando as pessoas a alertavam de que poderia estar passando dos limites.

Sana sabia, lá no fundo, que ainda ia demorar, mas que Momo tinha melhorado muito como pessoa e que superaria aquilo de vez um dia. E ela não estava deixando de viver por conta de seu luto interno, o que era o principal, na sua opinião.

\- Oi... - a voz de Nayeon surgiu no corredor.

A coreana de cabelos longos, ondulados e castanhos passou rapidamente por elas, lançando um meio sorriso para cada e indo direto para a sala. Escolheu um lugar estrategicamente longe dos que elas costumavam sentar e tentou não pensar muito sobre o assunto. Por um minuto, Sana gelou esperando para ver se Hirai esboçava alguma reação, mas ela se manteve aparentemente calma.

\- Tudo bem...vamos lá, né. A gente tem uma aula para ver - foi tudo que comentou.

_Ela não fez cara de choro, já é uma boa notícia._

\- Amor! - Mina falou alto quando viu Tzuyu se aproximando do grupinho depois de sua aula.

A japonesa foi até ela e a deu um beijinho acompanhado de um abraço apertado, como se não tivessem se visto no dia anterior.

_Como alguém consegue aguentar essa melação toda?_

Dahyun já estava até habituada a passar o dia ao lado de Tzuyu e Mina grudadas. Era fofo vê-las felizes, mas a cada dia que passava Kim tinha mais certeza de que detestava aquele tipo de relacionamento. Preferia alguém misterioso, que bagunçasse um pouco mais sua vida, aquele dengo todo ela poderia ter depois de adotar um cachorro ou um gatinho no futuro. 

Na faculdade estava até sendo mais fácil porque tinham as outras amigas delas e as pessoas que Dahyun estava conhecendo em sua nova turma. Mina, que agora já estava no quinto semestre de Design, era a típica aluna simpática e competente que se dava bem com todo mundo. Era inseparável de Son Chaeyoung e Lee Doyun, a aluna mais brilhante da turma e o cara perdido que ninguém sabia como passava nas matérias, respectivamente, e compunham um dos trios mais populares do curso, até porque não perdiam uma festa que tinha e nunca passavam em branco.

Chaeyoung era verdadeiro camaleão no quesito cabelo, mas atualmente tinha ele na altura dos ombros e tingido de rosa. Ela já trabalhava como ilustradora contrata por uma editora desde o primeiro ano da faculdade, alguns meses depois de ter entrado lá como estagiária. Desde muito nova ela amava arte e viu em seu desenho uma forma de ganhar a vida. Tudo nela gritava criatividade, desde suas tatuagens as vezes incompreensíveis até seu delineador extravagante.

Doyun era o típico garoto que a vida inteira foi taxado como gay afeminado mas que, na verdade, nem estava certo sobre sua sexualidade. Fazia o que tinha vontade, isso em todos os âmbitos de sua vida, não só no pessoal. Não sabia se queria mesmo seguir naquela área no futuro, mas estava feliz lá e era o que importava. Uma de suas coisas favoritas no mundo era ler, qualquer papo sobre livros o atraía como ninguém, e seu maior sonho era ser autor - só não sabia de que tipo de literatura ainda. 

Os cinco estavam conversando perto de onde seria a última aula de Dahyun quando, de longe, ela viu Momo e Sana já indo embora conversando com uma outra garota do lado. Era um rosto diferente, uma menina um pouco mais baixa que as japonesas ao lado de Minatozaki, com um riso contagiante e um olhar dócil. Por um instante viu ela rindo de algo e tocando sem parar o braço de Sana, que não deixava de retribuir o ato nenhuma vez.

_Quem é essa garota? A Sana odeia contato físico, o que ela está fazendo?_

\- Kim, caralho! Eu estou falando com você - Doyun gritou ao seu lado, fazendo ela voltar a si e todo mundo em volta dar risada.

\- Que? - ela perguntou confusa.

\- Nada, amiga. Viu uma assombração, é? Ficou olhando fixamente pra longe, até se perdeu na conversa - ele perguntou rindo.

\- Não, ela só tá espumando de raiva de ver a namorada dela dando em cima de outra - Tzuyu interrompeu.

\- Namorada... - Dahyun falou com desprezo - sei nem o que isso significa, vou fingir que não ouvi.

\- Eu pergunto pra Momo mais tarde quem é essa garota, viu, Dah? Eu te mando mensagem - Mina disse lembrando com não muita alegria de que teria um jantar em família hoje.

\- Mina...nem se dê ao trabalho - a coreana respondeu revirando os olhos - ela que faça o que quiser, eu não vou ficar pensando nisso. 

\- Quando começa a falar assim...a crise de ciúmes vem - Chaeyoung fala com ironia levantando as sobrancelhas.

\- Tchau, gente. Eu vou pra aula, beijinhos - a loira falou tomando seu caminho.

Os quatro amigos que ficaram para trás não conseguiram conter a risada. Dahyun não sabia disfarçar quando estava muito irritada, seu semblante falava por si só.

_Isso não é ciúme. Não pode ser._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @sanaviews no wattpad e @sanaviewss no twitter - oi bubu, um beijo viu, obg pela ajuda <3


	12. Na frente dela?

Noite comum de quinta feira.

_Porque essas notificações de atividade não param um segundo?_

Sana estava deitada no sofá, entediada e um pouco estressada com as matérias que já começaram o ano sugando sua alma de tarefas - que ela precisava fazer mas não estava nem um pouco a fim - quando Dahyun chegou em casa.

_Lá vem._

A coreana já chegou sorridente e dando boa noite para sua madrasta que jantava na mesa da sala bem atrás de onde ela estava.

\- Boa noite, minha flor! Como foi na faculdade hoje? - a Sra. Minatozaki perguntou contente.

\- Foi ótimo, Tia. A aula foi bem pesada, é de ciência bem básica ainda, aquela coisa de estudar as membranas celulares, sinalizadores e bioquímica, mas foi muito incrível. Se você soubesse a quantidade de coisas que ficam em volta de uma célula pra que ela funcione bem...é coisa de louco. Não sei como dá tão certo - Kim respondeu com um ar de cansada, mas bem entusiasmada até.

_Ela realmente chama a minha mãe de tia._

_Patético._

As matéria do começo do curso de medicina eram meio chatas e isso não era surpresa nenhuma para Dahyun, porém era satisfatório até certo ponto ver como ela estava melhorando seu raciocínio a cada dia. Sentia que ter conhecimento a dotava de mais poder para chegar onde queria, era o que importava.

\- Que bom, meu anjo. Eu adoro ver como você sempre chega sorrindo assim em casa quando tem uma aula boa. Você comeu? Vou te esquentar um pouco de sopa - a jovem senhora disse já fazendo menção a se levantar da cadeira.

\- Não precisa, tia! Eu vou dar "oi" pra Sana, que parece bem cansada no sofá, tadinha, e depois eu vou lá esquentar. Não se preocupe - ela respondeu fazendo a mulher se sentar novamente e Sana já sentir o sangue subir no sofá.

_Tadinha é o caralho, Kim._

Dahyun foi em direção ao sofá e deu a volta para ficar de frente com Sana que, apesar de estar vendo a garota se aproximar, não tirou os olhos do celular. Não estava olhando nada de interessante lá, só não queria contato agora.

\- Boa noite, Satang - a loira falou num tom meigo que era capaz de fazer Minatozaki explodir de ódio por dentro.

\- Noite - respondeu no tom mais desinteressado que pôde.

Dahyun pensou rápido e aproveitou a distração de Sana para irritá-la mais um pouco e definitivamente chamar sua atenção.

A japonesa sentiu o coração quase pular para fora de seu peito quando as mãos de Kim ergueram seu rosto e ela deu um selinho estalado em sua boca.

_Filha da puta._

E o pior era que ela não podia nem falar algo em voz alta, já que sua mãe estava ali perto provavelmente pensando que tinha sido um beijo na testa, então só fitou a outra garota com um semblante de ódio. Dahyun sorriu satisfeita com a cena, passou uma mão pelo cabelo da japonesa com direito a uma segurada mais forte na nuca e foi para a cozinha em seguida.

Sana continuou na mesma posição no sofá tentando fingir que nada de estranho havia acontecido ali, mas sabia que precisava tirar aquela história a limpo, se não, não conseguiria dormir a noite.

_Qual é o problema dela?_

Demorou uns minutos até que Sana tivesse coragem de encarar sua mãe novamente, lhe dar um "boa noite" e seguir até seu quarto. Ficou meia hora encarando o computador sem saber por qual atividade começar, mas desistiu de tentar quando ouviu o som de Dahyun fechando a porta de seu quarto.

A estudante de psicologia esperou alguns minutos após o som do chuveiro sumir para ir até o quarto ao lado do seu. Entrou sem bater na porta, afinal tudo que ela não se importava no momento era em ser educada.

\- Pois não? - disse Dahyun, com a cara mais lavada do mundo penteando o cabelo.

\- Qual é o seu problema?

\- Eu tenho vários, sobre qual deles você quer ouvir?

\- Por que você me beijou na frente da minha mãe? - Sana perguntou num tom de sussurro.

\- Porque eu sabia que ia te irritar e eu amo a sua carinha de brava. Ela nem conseguia ver a gente ali da mesa de jantar, para de fazer drama - realmente o encosto do sofá as protegia, mas a japonesa se sentiu tão exposta que era como se tivesse ficado sem roupa no meio da sala de estar.

\- Você realmente não tem noção nenhuma da vida ou está apaixonada por mim? Não tem outra opção, Dahyun, sinceramente.

\- Apaixonada eu não diria, mas... - Dahyun levantou da cama e começou a andar na direção de Sana - definitivamente eu gosto do que eu vejo em você.

Por fora a japonesa estava séria, mas por dentro ela estava sentindo a temperatura de seu corpo subir a cada passo que Dahyun dava em sua direção. Ela passou um braço por cima dos ombros de Sana, a puxou para mais perto e acariciou seu rosto com a outra. Com o polegar, ela fez carinho em sua mandíbula por alguns segundos antes de deixar um selinho em sua bochecha.

A japonesa fez questão de não retribuir nenhum dos atos e manter os braços ao lado de seu corpo.

\- E o que você vê em mim? - perguntou ironicamente.

\- Seu rosto, seu corpo, seu semblante...é muito gostoso olhar pra você - ela disse isso num tom de voz bem baixo e acariciando o lábio inferior de Sana - sabe o que eu sinto quando tenta fingir que me odeia, me olhando assim?

_Com certeza não é o mesmo que eu sinto quando eu olho a sua._

\- Alguma coisa cafona tipo vontade de me beijar? Se for isso avisa que eu começo a dar risada agora.

\- Não...é vontade de sentar.

Sana demorou uns segundos para acreditar que ela realmente tinha dito isso em voz alta. Não sabia o que responder, ainda mais com a mente invadida por tantos pensamentos como havia sido nesse momento.

_E agora?_

Dahyun deu aquele sorriso sacana que Sana não decidiu ainda se gosta ou se odeia antes de passar o outro braço envolta de seu pescoço também e chegar com o rosto perigosamente perto do seu.

\- Sana, sinceramente - ela beijou delicadamente o canto de sua boca - se você quiser, eu quero. Se não...pode ir embora, eu tenho mais o que fazer.

É óbvio que ela queria. Não tinha nem forças pra negar aquilo.

A japonesa finalmente agarrou a cintura da outra garota, como se segurou para não ter feito ainda, e buscou seu beijo, o que foi feito em vão. Quando abriu os olhos, Dahyun estava com a cabeça um pouco mais pendente para trás, fugindo dela.

\- Você mesma não disse que beijar na boca era cafona? Agora vai ficar sem - disse debochada.

Sana não conseguiu contar a risadinha, estava incrédula.

_Ela está mesmo fazendo isso._

\- Tá bom.

Minatozaki falou as últimas palavras já empurrando Dahyun de volta para cama, onde deixou o corpo cair de costas e sorriu satisfeita por ter conseguido atingi-la mais uma vez. Sana foi direto com a boca em seu pescoço e começou a subir sua blusa para ver seu tórax descoberto. Ficou pouco tempo ali e já desceu as mãos por suas pernas, puxando o resto das roupas que vestia.

A coreana deu uma virada na cama para ficar por cima, como Sana sempre adorou que fizesse, e também se livrou das roupas dela o mais rápido possível.

A loira entendeu que o seu pedido seria mesmo atendido quando sentiu a outra garota deslizando por baixo dela e parando na ponta da cama, com a cabeça bem no meio de suas coxas. Não pensou em mais nada e apenas subiu o tronco e deixou as pernas relaxarem mais um pouco, já sentindo os movimentos da boca por baixo de si.

Normalmente elas não chegam tão rápido nesse ponto, mas hoje foi o que deu vontade.

Sentir os apertões e eventualmente umas unhadas em volta de suas coxas enquanto recebia prazer talvez estivesse sendo a melhor parte de tudo ali para Kim. Por mais que demonstrasse ser bem consciente de tudo sobre si, também estava descobrindo belas sensações novas ultimamente.

Suas coxas vacilavam como se fosse cair quando sentiu seu ápice chegar, depois de algum tempo e algumas adaptações. Além da fraqueza, sentiu sua visão escurecer um pouco e se deitou com as mãos no rosto ao lado de Sana, que prontamente virou para ela com uma feição preocupada.

\- Está tudo bem?

\- Achei que eu ia desmaiar de verdade - ela respondeu rindo. Isso acontecia vez ou outra, quando sentia muito tesão.

Sana revirou os olhos e deu um sorrisinho quando teve certeza que estava tudo bem, e se deitou novamente esperando ela se recompor, esperando a sua vez. A ideia de se entregar, ainda que só fisicamente, para alguém ainda a preocupava um pouco. Parecia muito mais difícil relaxar e aproveitar o que outra pessoa fazia por ela do que só fazer algo, mas conhecia Dahyun e sabia que ela também não se contentava só com isso, queria vê-la satisfeita também. Isso era bom e ruim ao mesmo tempo. Bom porque sentia muito prazer e ruim porque tinha que sair de sua zona de conforto.

_Estranho sentir que tem alguém gastando tanta energia por mim._

A coreana não pensou duas vezes antes de se deitar por cima dela e começar a beijá-la quando sua força voltou. Fez parte da brincadeira não beijar no começo, mas do jeito que a outra mulher era, não ia conseguir sem isso, fora que ela estava com vontade também.

Sana nem cogitou reclamar daquilo, realmente não entendia como Kim conseguiu entrar tanto no clima sem alguns beijos e sentir um pouco o corpo da outra pessoa contra o dela. Talvez fosse só seu cérebro que ainda não tinha conseguido separar sexo desse tipo de afeto ainda.

_Não que seja carinho, mas faz parte, né?_

Dahyun queria testar o quanto ela realmente gostava de coisas mais íntimas assim e hoje, ao invés de descer seus beijos pelo corpo dela, continuou rezando apenas entre seu pescoço, seu ouvido e seus lábios. Usou apenas a mão para estimulá-la de forma mais delicada no começo e mais intensa conforme sua respiração ficava mais intensa. Ainda sentia falta de ouvi-la gemendo, mas sabia que ia demorar até Minatozaki se permitir tanto assim. Qualquer sinal de entrega vindo dela era uma odisseia.

No meio da madrugada, quanto não aguentavam mais fazer nada, Sana se despediu e se levantou da cama. Achou melhor não correr o risco de acabar dormindo com ela de novo, não queria se estressar logo cedo no dia seguinte.

\- Vai dormir no seu quarto - Dahyun perguntou.

\- Sim.

\- Nem vou ter que arranjar outra desculpinha pra sua mãe amanhã? Ela gostou das que eu dei das outras vezes.

A japonesa fechou a porta sem responder e foi dormir. Estava exausta demais para ela.

_Pelo menos não vou cometer o mesmo erro outra vez._


	13. Preocupação?

Com Mina e Tzuyu mais inseparáveis a cada dia, Dahyun teve também que se acostumar com a presença constante de Chaeyoung e Doyun. Não podia negar que estava com saudades de passar um tempo a sós com Tzuyu, mas tentava ao máximo focar em estar feliz por ela e em curtir o máximo possível seus novos amigos, até porque eles vinham se mostrando pessoas bem mente aberta e que gostavam do mesmo tipo de rolê que ela.

_A gente ainda vai fazer muita merda juntos._

Momo e Sana, com Jihyo a abraçando por cima de seus ombros, passam pelos cinco no corredor da faculdade e, por algum milagre, houve uma troca de acenos e sorrisos dessa vez, o que não tornava a cena menos engraçada para a taiwanesa.

\- Hoje não vai ficar com ciúmes dela não? - Tzuyu pergunta, cutucando Dahyun.

_Ela continua na minha mão, amiga._

A loira deu sua típica risada de deboche e revirou os olhos, como quem diz que não tem nem com o que se preocupar ali.

\- Por que eu teria ciúmes? - pergunta com simplicidade.

\- Dahyun...eu conheço essa cara de nojenta que você faz quando quer mostrar que está tudo bem, mas não funciona comigo. Fale com todas as letras. Elas devem estar se pegando, você tá mesmo de boa com isso? - Chou responde um pouco indignada com quão tranquila ela estava dessa vez.

\- Alguém me explica direito o que acontece entre essas duas antes, por favor? - Doyun interrompe a conversa delas perguntando.

Ele e Chaeyoung sabiam que existia algo entre Sana e Dahyun, até porque mesmo as trocas de olhares mais sutis entre elas já deixavam isso claro, só não tinham ideia de até onde ia esse envolvimento. De início pensavam que era algo besta, mas era nítido como Dahyun mudava quando o assunto era aquela japonesa, então algo muito maior devia estar escondido ali.

Kim era uma figura muito peculiar, tanto que chamou a atenção deles logo de cara. Por mais que ela não tivesse pudor nenhum para falar dos assuntos mais absurdos, ao mesmo tempo, eles percebiam que não sabiam absolutamente nada sobre sua vida, e isso era muito intrigante.

E bem atraente, não tinha como negar.

\- Nada demais...a gente só fica de vez em quando - a coreana respondeu dando de ombros.

\- Não, tá longe de ser só isso. Pra começar, os pais delas são casados - Mina fala, rindo. 

_Se ela soubesse tudo que a gente faz junto, a relação do meu pai e da mãe dela seria a menor das questões._

\- Que? Vocês são parentes? - o rapaz fala em tom quase de grito e toma um tapinha de Dahyun em resposta.

\- Tá doido? Fala baixo. Não tem parentesco nenhum aqui. Meu pai casou com a mãe dela há um pouco mais de um ano, foi assim que a gente se conheceu, mas isso não muda nada. A gente mora com eles e se pega de vez em quando, é só. A Tzuyu fica me enchendo o saco com isso porque ela não entende que nem todo mundo é troux...romântica que nem ela e é capaz de ter um rolo com alguém sem querer namorar e casar - a taiwanesa fechou a cara em resposta a provocação da amiga, que deu risada dela por saber que esse fato era verídico.

_Não vou contar a história inteira por enquanto._

Tzuyu sabia que Dahyun se abririam tão rápido para os amigos de Mina, mas só o fato dela não ter negado tudo já era um avanço.

\- Olha...vamos fazer o seguinte, sexta feira a gente sai pra beber e fala mais da vida, agora eu preciso ir. Beijos, gente - Kim diz ao ver que já estava quase na hora de sua próxima aula.

Quando ela já estava um pouco distante do grupo e Mina e Tzuyu estavam muito ocupadas fazendo melação, Doyun deu uma leve cotovelada em Chaeyoung e sinalizou com a cabeça para ela olhar o celular.

_"Você vai chegar nela ou eu vou? Ainda não consegui descobrir se ela pega homem também"_ foi a mensagem que ele mandou. 

Chaeyoung teve que segurar a risada, era como se Doyun tivesse lido sua mente no momento. Não era segredo nenhum que ambos estavam bem a fim de Dahyun, e todo essa fofoca de hoje ao atiçou ainda mais.

_"Migo...sei lá, boa sorte pra gente na sexta feira"_

\- Mas você fodeu de novo com ela? Tô começando a achar que você está apaixonada, amiga - Momo falou rindo depois que Jihyo deixou a mesa e Sana contou a novidade para ela.

\- Eu não sei o que acontece na minha cabeça. Ela fala aquelas coisas, começa a me provocar e, quando eu vejo, já foi, a gente já está se pegando. Eu até poderia me afastar dela, essa coisa não vai dar certo, mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu não quero fazer isso. Nunca senti nada assim antes, é muito estranho, mas não vou mentir...é bom finalmente me sentir tão viva de novo.

Hirai sabia bem do que Sana estava falando.

Desde que perdeu seu pai, ela sempre disse que sentia o mundo cinza, não mais colorido e intrigante como antes. Foi uma morte bem ingrata e ela levou anos até se conformar que não tinha como ter feito nada por ele, o que não tornava nada mais fácil.

Por mais que Dahyun a deixasse louca em alguns momentos, pelo menos sentir tanta curiosidade a respeito de alguém a acordou um pouco para a vida ultimamente. Não fazia sentido como alguém poderia ser tão inteligente, desprezível e irresistível ao mesmo tempo.

_Que tipo de vício é esse?_

Momo respirou fundo, segurou a mão da amiga como se fosse lhe contar um segredo e olhou bem séria em seus olhos.

\- Eu vou te contar o que acontece de tão secreto e onírico com a sua cabeça, mas você tem que prometer que não vai contar para mais ninguém, ok? É segredo de estado.

Sana espremeu os lábios segurando a risada. Sabia que a amiga falaria alguma besteira.

\- O que, Momo?

\- Você morre de tesão por ela. É isso. Parabéns, acabou de descobrir.

Sana até pensou em dar uma patada de volta, mas acabou ficando realmente pensativa. 

_Então é assim que funciona?_

Realmente nunca tinha se sentido tão atraída por alguém antes, isso explicava muita coisa. 

\- Nossa... - foi tudo que Minatozaki conseguiu verbalizar.

\- Inclusive é por causa disso que eu acho que você devia ficar com a Hyo, pra ver como é sentir tesão por outras pessoas e tirar um pouco essa garota da cabeça. Ela é muito legal, é linda e está a fim de você, Sana. Qual é a sua dificuldade?

_São tantas..._

\- Amiga...a Jihyo merece coisa melhor que isso. No mínimo alguém que tenha o nível de interesse seja recíproco.

\- Com certeza, mas ela não quer nada sério, é diferente. Ela já deu a entender isso mais de uma vez. 

_E eu não conseguir sentir o mesmo por ela?_

\- Não sei, Momo...preciso pensar melhor.

\- Talvez você esteja precisando pensar menos, amiga. Vamos sair pra beber sexta, chama ela, aí você relaxa um pouco mais e vê o que acha. Que tal?

Sana apoiou a mão no queixo e pensou a respeito. 

_Parece uma boa ideia._

\- Ok...eu concordo.

Quando finalmente sexta-feira chegou, Sana, Momo e Jihyo chegaram ao bar favorito das japonesas bem cedo, para garantir que não pegariam fila para beber logo no início da noite. Minatozaki ainda estava muito receosa com aquilo tudo, mas, conhecendo Jihyo melhor, realmente parecia que era não estava nem aí para nada e só queria algo casual também, então essa ideia já não parecia tão ruim.

\- Gente, eu já volto - Momo falou avistando de longe uma garota que parecia estar olhando interessada para ela.

\- Ela realmente sempre vai atrás de alguém diferente aqui dentro? - Jihyo perguntou rindo da cena, já que não havia nem vinte minutos que elas haviam chegado e Momo ainda estava na metade do primeiro copo.

\- Ela tem talento pra isso, não vou negar - Sana respondeu rindo também.

\- E você? 

\- Como assim? - a japonesa perguntou já sentindo o que viria por aí.

\- É mais de chegar nas pessoas ou prefere que cheguem em você? - Park perguntou com simplicidade e um olhar bem convidativo.

_Essa conversa está indo para um lado perigoso._

\- Ultimamente confesso que tenho preferido que cheguem em mim - Sana respondeu infelizmente lembrando das vezes que Dahyun tinha a abordou daquela forma e a desestabilizou por completo.

_Por que ela não sai da minha cabeça?_

\- E o que precisa fazer pra chegar em você? Eu fiz isso a semana inteira e ainda não entendi se você não está a fim ou se ainda não percebeu.

Jihyo não tinha mais tempo a perder ali. Estava gostando da amizade das duas, mas, se fosse para ser só isso, que Sana decidisse de uma vez.

A boca da japonesa secou com o ultimato, o que foi bem legal de sentir. Pensou por mais algum segundos e optou por puxar o rosto da coreana para si, iniciando um beijo profundo e agradável.

Isso aconteceu bem na hora que Dahyun e seu grupo chegaram no bar.

_Por que a gente tinha que frequentar os mesmos lugares?_

Ela já estava arrependida de ter dito para Tzuyu convencer o resto das pessoas a ir naquele lugar. Não que confessasse que estava com ciúmes de Sana, mas também não foi muito agradável ser pega de surpresa assim. Era muito estranho pensar que outra pessoa estava preenchendo os pensamentos de Sana no momento.

Ela queria ir conversar com Chou, mas ela não desgrudava de Mina por nada, e a loira não queria se expor daquela forma para mais ninguém.

O que restava para ela aquela noite seria tentar se distrair com a bebida e seus outros novos amigos. Quase amigos, para ser mais exata. 

Ela tinha realmente muita dificuldade para se abrir com alguém como fazia com Tzuyu, isso exigiu anos de amizade. Não queria se sentir mal por perder tanto tempo a sós com a amiga por ela estar feliz e namorando, mas era difícil se sentir tão sozinha em meio as pessoas como estava se sentindo no momento.

_Não é justo depender tanto de alguém, ela merece viver a vida com a pessoa por quem ela é apaixonada há tanto tempo. Por mais que eu esteja sentindo falta dela, talvez seja a hora de fazer novos amigos também._

A coreana estava com seu clássico copo de gin em mãos tentando controlar sua cabeça quando Doyun, um tanto alterado, chegou a abraçando por cima dos ombros.

\- Dahyun, vem cá, tenho uma coisa muito importante pra te peguntar - perguntou nitidamente alcoolizado.

Dahyun, mesmo confusa, sempre ficava mais sorridente que o normal quando estava sob efeito de alguma substância, e não era diferente hoje. Dois copos de bebida são o suficiente para ela ser capaz de parecer a pessoa mais simpática do mundo.

\- Diga, meu querido.

\- Você beija homem?

Ela riu da pergunta, foi pega desprevenida.

\- Ultimamente não, mas já beijei muito, porque? - ela respondeu com sinceridade.

\- Porque, pra poder entrar no grupo de amigos, tem que beijar pelo menos um de nós dois - ele diz apontando para Chaeyoung, que ria alto ali perto - vamos lá, Hyun...até a Tzuyu cumpriu a regra.

\- A Tzuyu? - ela perguntou chocada.

_Como essa piranha não me contou isso?_

\- Sim, e obviamente ela me beijou bem louca um dia aqui, não tinha nem como beijar a Son. Acho que as bocas nem se alcançam - ele diz zoando da diferença de altura.

_Ah...lembrei, então ele foi o cara que a Tzuyu me contou que beijou durante a minha viagem e que foi tão ruim que ela teve certeza de que era lésbica._

Chaeyoung mostrou a língua para ele em resposta à provocação, demonstrando que ela estava ouvindo tudo os dois conversavam ali.

\- E se eu beijar os dois, o que eu ganho? - Dahyun respondeu, num tom de curiosidade.

Ela se sentiu um tanto desafiada com a proposta, o que significava que ela poderia se divertir pelo menos um pouco naquela noite.

Primeiro beijou o rapaz, logo em seguida beijou Chaeyoung e, no fim, acabaram brincando de fazer um beijo triplo, que foi o único arrependimento da coreana ali. Foi um sensação bem esquisita, apesar de que individualmente não foi ruim beijar nenhum dos dois. Também não foram as melhores experiências de sua vida, teve eu impor um certo limite de tempo e profundidade naqueles beijos para não parecer que estava mesmo interessada em algum deles, mas foi divertido, pelo menos.

_História pra contar._

Tzuyu e Mina riam chocadas da cena, mas meio que já esperavam que isso fosse acontecer em algum momento. Doyun e Chaeyoung nunca perdiam uma oportunidade, e a Dahyun...é a Dahyun. Ninguém nunca sabe o que esperar dela.

_E eu realmente não esperava isso dela._

Sana estranhou muito avistar de longe a cena daqueles três fazendo algum tipo de troca-troca no meio da festa. Não sabia nem dizer se era estranhamento por ver Dahyun beijando outras pessoas ou se era a forma com que ela fazia isso, que era completamente diferente do que quando a beijava.

Dahyun tomou as rédeas da situação quando beijou ambos, e não relaxou e se deixou levar como fazia com Sana.

_O que será que isso significa?_

Os pensamentos de Sana foram cortados por Jihyo a agarrando novamente após voltar do banheiro, e decidiu que não pensaria mais nela até o fim da noite. Tinha a oportunidade de viver algo diferente hoje e não deixaria Kim estragar aquilo.

_Em casa a gente conversa._


	14. Rolou e não rolou

_"E aí? Rolou???"_

Sana ficou alguns segundos encarando o celular sem saber bem como responder a mensagem de Momo. Sabia bem o que a amiga queria como resposta, mas não estava no clima pra isso agora. Ela estava se sentindo meio para baixo, para ser sincera.

_"Rolou e não rolou ao mesmo tempo, faz sentido?"_

Minatozaki na hora imaginou a amiga rolando os olhos sem paciência ao ler essa resposta. Se até ela estava se sentindo patética, Momo não estaria pensando diferente.

_Ela odeia quando eu complico coisas simples assim. Eu odeio também, queria ser desapegada como ela._

_"Quer conversar sobre isso amiga? Eu te ligo"_

Por mais que tenha estranhado a resposta amigável de Hirai, ela não perdeu a oportunidade de desabafar com ela. Sana sabia que precisava conversar para conseguir se entender melhor, essa confusão estava a sugando demais desde ontem.

_"Quero, só não me xinga muito"._

_-_ E aí, meu bem? Me diga o que aflige seu coração, eu percebi que você tá meio tristinha pelas mensagens - foram as palavras de Momo, que logo deixaram Sana ainda mais à vontade para se abrir com ela.

\- A gente foi até o fim. A gente transou, mas mano...eu não sei nem dizer se eu sinto que transei com ela mesmo. Fisicamente sim, mas foi tão diferente...e eu sei que pra ela foi meio que a mesma coisa. Não foi ruim, mas podia não ter acontecido, sabe?

Sana se sentia péssima dizendo essas palavras, ainda mais porque continuava sendo amiga de Jihyo e gostava dela de alguma forma, mas eram sinceras.

\- Sei...não vou te julgar por dizer essas coisas, ouviu? Você ficou desconfortável?

\- Não, foi legal até, não ficou climão, mas dizer que é a mesma coisa de quando eu estou com a Dahyun, é mentira. Eu não sei o pensar sobre isso, amiga. Acho que estou ficando louca, Não faz sentido nenhum. Não é como se eu gostasse mais dela do que da Jihyo, mas eu não conseguia me entregar ao momento ontem - ela confessou sentindo uma pequena pontada no peito.

_Tudo bem que a Dahyun não me leva a sério em nenhum aspecto, mas porque ainda me sinto mal dizendo em voz alta assim que não gosto dela?_

_Nem isso mais eu sei se é verdade._

\- Calma, Sana. Não é bem assim também. Você não manda nos seus desejos, não adianta insistir. É injusto demais se cobrar para gostar ou sentir tesão por alguém, parece óbvio dizer isso, mas só quando você sente na pele a frustração que é querer mas não conseguir se envolver com alguém que você como é complicado.

\- Sim...será que tem um motivo pra isso? - Sana pergunta em voz alta, mas falando consigo mesma.

\- Não sei, Sana...você acha que tem? - Momo pergunta num tom de "eu avisei" quase fraternal.

\- Eu não sou apaixonada por ela, Momo. De verdade, não sinto isso, mas ela entrou na minha cabeça de algum jeito que não consigo tirar.

_Isso não é se apaixonar, certo?_

\- Tem certeza? - Hirai perguntou num tom calmo.

\- Tenho...não sei. Paixão não deveria ser algo bom? Não devia querer estar com ela o tempo todo? Eu não sinto isso. Gosto de estar sozinha a maior parte do tempo, mas ela me atrai demais e está sempre aqui, sabe? Sé que também não sinto cobrança nenhuma com ela, parece que a gente quer sempre a mesma coisa, nosso santo bate de alguma forma.

\- Hm... - Hirai falou do outro lado de forma que Sana conseguiu até visualizar suas sobrancelhas erguidas e sorrisinho contido no momento.

Ela sempre fazia essa cara, mas nunca deixava de ser engraçado. Se as vezes Momo parecia uma adolescente inconsequente, as vezes parecia sua mãe a alertando de que tinha que levar um guarda-chuva na mochila porque ia chover mais tarde. 

\- O que?

\- Amiga...isso é perigoso demais. Eu sei que você acha que pra se apaixonar por alguém você tem que gostar dos princípios da pessoa e tal, mas na prática nada te quebra mais as pernas do que alguém fácil de se lidar e quer a mesma coisa que você. De verdade...tome cuidado. É tudo que eu te peço - a menina de cabelos pretos falou com ternura. Não queria ver a amiga sofrendo.

\- Eu vou, prometo. Se cuida também, eu vi que você tava falando com a Nayeon toda sorridente hoje, ouviu, dona Hirai?

\- Agora é sua vez de bancar a minha mãe? - Momo respondeu rindo.

Elas falaram mais algumas poucas besteiras antes de desligar o telefone. Definitivamente falar com Momo tinha sido bom, ela estava se sentindo mais leve.

_Mas eu não vou me apaixonar por ela. Eu sei que não._

Quando a noite chegou, a mãe de Sana e seu padastro se trancaram no quarto provavelmente para fazer algo do qual ela não queria saber nenhum detalhe e a casa estava silenciosa como poucas vezes ficava.

Esses momentos de silêncio profundo eram, as vezes, momentos de produtividade para ela, mas hoje tinha algo muito estranho por lá. Dahyun não estava nem estudando, nem conversando com alguém, como se costume. Ela passou a tarde basicamente quieta e encarando o nada, num estado de espírito que Sana não conseguia compreender.

_Não que eu me importe com isso, mas não deixa de ser estranho._

Na hora que Sana foi até a cozinha, se deparou com Dahyun lavando um copo na pia, coisa que jurava nunca ter visto antes. É, realmente ela estava estranha.

\- Se divertiu na sexta-feira? - Dahyun disse de repente, quebrando o silêncio do ambiente.

\- Sim. E você, pelo visto, também, não? - a japonesa respondeu soltando uma risadinha um tanto azeda. 

\- Pra ser bem sincera...não sei. Foi uma noite estranha. 

Dahyun foi verdadeira com ela, apesar de ir um pouco contra seus princípios para esse tipo de situação. Não queria que Sana tivesse que lidar com seus problemas, mas, só por hoje, relaxou um pouco e se deixou levar. Definitivamente estar há tanto tempo sem conseguir desabafar nada com Tzuyu estava mexendo com sua cabeça e ela aproveitou o pequeno momento que teve oportunidade para conseguir expor seus sentimentos para outra pessoa, por mais superficialmente que fosse.

\- O que eu vi foi bem estranho mesmo - Sana voltou com a provocação.

\- Como assim? - a coreana pergunta rindo.

\- Beijo triplo definitivamente não é uma cena muito agradável de se ver, ainda mais de surpresa assim.

\- Nem de se sentir, na verdade. A única parte boa é rir depois. Eu estava precisando disso - Kim respondeu forçando um sorrisinho. _Foi tão relevante que eu nem me lembrava mais de ter feito isso, na verdade._

Sana, diferentemente do que estava habituada a receber de Dahyun, sentia uma certa melancolia em sua voz. Ela tentava fazer suas expressões faciais de sempre, mas algo em sua linguagem corporal demonstrava que a coreana estava triste, e era um pouco aflitivo observar essa cena.

_Por que eu estou me importando com isso?_

\- E o que você sentiu? Agora estou curiosa - Sana continuou no assunto para ver o que mais apareceria ali.

\- Sinceramente...nada - ela respondeu e encarou a outra garota logo em seguida.

Elas se ficaram ali paradas por alguns segundos em silêncio e o olhar de Sana prontamente caiu sobre os lábios de Dahyun. Era perigoso demais falar de qualquer coisa com ela, porque, independente do assunto, seu tom de voz e seu rosto entravam em sua mente muito facilmente, e Dahyun sabia isso.

Sabia que a japonesa a estava olhando como das outras vezes em que se envolveram, mas, por mais prazeroso que fosse se sentir desejada assim, algo dentro dela estava diferente. Não sentia o mesmo tesão de sempre, queria mais o afeto que qualquer outra coisa, mas queria acreditar que isso mudaria até o fim da noite. _Não importa, é só deixar ela me beijar um pouco e essa sensação ruim vai sumir daqui._

E foi o que a loira fez.

Se aproximou de Sana, acariciou seu rosto e, em seguida, seus lábios.

\- Totalmente diferente de quando eu beijo você, sabia? - Dahyun disse com o rosto próximo do seu.

\- E o que você sente comigo? - perguntou séria.

\- Muitas coisas...

 _O que eu sinto?_

Nem Kim sabia responder essa. Óbvio que sentia atração, mas hoje, em especial, além disso, estava sentindo uma vontade real de desabafar com ela, mas jurava que não podia fazer isso. Devia ser só o momento delicado querendo confundir sua cabeça.

A última semana tinha sido bem pesada para Dahyun.

Fora os problemas de sempre com a faculdade e um desinteresse nítido de Tzuyu em relação a ela, por estar ocupada com a vida e com Mina, ela também recebeu umas mensagens nada agradáveis de uma pessoa que ela não queria ver nem pintada de ouro, mas ninguém havia ficado sabendo disso ainda.

_Eu não vou jogar nada dessa parte da minha vida em cima dela agora._

Uma sensação ruim começou a tomar forma em seu peito. Não queria que Sana se preocupasse com ela, mas não estava conseguindo relaxar. Selou seus lábios aos dela numa tentativa de esquecer um pouco as memórias nada agradáveis que insistiam em invadir sua mente, o que foi prontamente respondido pela outra garota.

Sentir os braços da japonesa a envolvendo pela cintura nunca tinha sido tão bom. Sua mão firme em sua cintura, seus carinhos eventuais, o calor que vinha de seu tronco...queria sentir seu corpo inteiro ali, tudo para não sentir a dor das lembranças vindo à tona.

Ela passou os braços em volta de seu pescoço como de costume, mas não era a mesma sensação de sempre. Ela não estava sentindo o calor e o habitual ímpeto quase incontrolável de arrancar as roupas ali mesmo, ela literalmente só queria que aquele momento não acabasse. 

Em última instância, não deixava de ser um abraço. Ela estava precisando disso.

Parou de beijar Sana depois de um tempinho e apoiou o rosto em seu pescoço. Ao contrário do que a japonesa esperava, ela não fez isso para beijar a região, só ficou parada ali alguns segundos, de olhos fechados, respirando contra sua pele.

Ela estava se despedindo de Sana. Era um tchau, pelo menos pelos próximos dias.

Precisava ficar sozinha, era arriscado demais estar com ela num momento tão frágil.

\- Eu preciso ir - foi tudo que Dahyun verbalizou antes de soltá-la e ir para seu quarto em silêncio.

Sana demorou um pouco para conseguir reagir, realmente não tinha entendido o que havia acontecido ali. Num segundo, ela estava a beijando, no outro foi embora parecendo que ia começar a chorar.

_Ela nunca faz sentido._

Por mais que não quisesse criar tanta empatia por Kim, a imagem de seu rosto triste indo embora não ia deixar a mente de Sana em paz sem nem tentar falar com ela mais uma vez.

A japonesa bateu em sua porta e, obviamente, Dahyun não respondeu de primeira, mas depois de algum tempo de insistência ela acabou cedendo e abriu a porta. 

Ela não estava chorando, mas estava apática. Era tristeza mesmo, nada mais transparecia de seu olhar.

\- Que foi? - a coreana pergunta ainda parada na frente de Sana, sem deixa-la entrar no quarto.

\- Eu que te pergunto. Você não está bem, dá pra ver, aconteceu alguma coisa? - Sana pergunta calmamente.

\- Nada...relaxa. Eu preciso ficar sozinha - Dahyun mentiu. 

Tudo que ela não queria, no momento, era estar sozinha, mas sabia que era o mais seguro a se fazer.

\- Deixa eu entrar. Você não está bem, eu consigo ver isso. Não precisa falar nada se não quiser - Sana disse com ternura.

Por mais que Kim fosse detestável as vezes, Sana sabia reconhecer muito bem o que era alguém numa crise de ansiedade ou emocionalmente abalada com alguma coisa, e não era capaz de ver uma coisa dessas e fingir que não se importa.

A loira sabia que devia ter negado o pedido na hora, mas, como se permitiu pensar um pouco a respeito, acabou deixando Sana entrar e sentar em sua cama. A puxou para deitar ao seu lado e as duas ficaram ali paradas por minutos a fio deitadas encarando o teto e olhando uma para a outra eventualmente, apenas sentindo a lateral de seus corpos encostada.

\- Por que se importou a ponto de vir até aqui? - a loira perguntou curiosa.

\- Eu faço psicologia né...acho que gosto do problema da cabeça dos outros - Sana respondeu com uma risadinha.

\- Faz sentido - ela ponderou, com um sorrisinho no rosto.

\- Não quer mesmo desabafar nada? - Minatozaki perguntou mais uma vez. Ela sabia que tinha algo entalado em sua garganta.

\- Sabe aqueles momentos da vida que parecem ter sido feitos pra te testar? Que parece que alguém pega seu maior fraqueza, joga ela na sua cara e tira seus pontos de apoio ao mesmo tempo? Então...é só mais um desses.

Por mais que não tivesse dito nada objetivamente, Sana entendia do que ela estava dizendo.

\- Sei...as vezes eu fico pensando se não é isso que significa ser adulto. Um teste diário de resistência mental associado a muita reflexão sobre em que vale e em que não vale a pena a gente investir nossos sentimentos.

_Pior que é assim mesmo._

\- A gente vai dar conta. Sempre dá - Dahyun disse com um tom de carinho diferente em sua voz.

Claro que ela estava reforçando isso em sua própria mente, mas também estava dizendo isso para Sana, que sentiu o coração aquecer um pouquinho no momento. Ouvir um incentivo, as vezes, fazia toda a diferença, por mais clichê que fosse.

Dahyun não queria mais falar, não sabia o que dizer. Precisava primeiro organizar sua cabeça, mas não queria que Sana fosse embora ainda. Se virou na cama de forma a deixar quase metade do corpo por cima do da japonesa e afundou o rosto novamente em seu pescoço. As duas estavam com tanto sono por conta da semana corrida e da festa na noite anterior que mal conseguiram fazer mais nada e caíram no sono naquela posição.


	15. Chuva

Dahyun acordou assustada no meio da madrugada com um temporal acontecendo lá fora. Ventania, trovões, os pingos grossos de água no chão...tudo fazia muito barulho, e ela detestava a sensação que esses sons lhe causavam.

_Uma coisa que nunca vou entender é como alguém gosta de barulho de chuva para dormir._

Desde criança ela odiava esses sons. Não lhe traziam boas lembranças.

Não era como se ela tivesse medo também, era só um incômodo estranho, a deixava sem paciência. Sua mãe costumava dizer que essas eram as melhores noites pra dormir e que valorizava isso. Literalmente se trancava no quarto e não lhe dava mais atenção quando chovia.

_Talvez daí que venha meu trauma em relação a temporais. E à minha mãe._

Ela abriu melhor os olhos e visualizou a silhueta da jovem mulher dormindo ao seu lado. Ela parecia em paz, devia estar tendo um bom sonho. Como ambas se reviravam muito enquanto dormiam, já estavam bem mais longe uma da outra do que quando deitaram, mas um dos braços da coreana continuava sobre o abdome de Sana. Foi quase reflexo o ato de deixar uma pequena carícia com o polegar ali, e o arrependimento logo bateu, porque isso acabou a acordando.

_Definitivamente o sono dela é mais leve que o meu._

\- Desculpa - ela disse sussurrando, como quem diz que Sana poderia voltar a dormir.

\- Tudo bem.

O cérebro ainda não totalmente acordado de Sana apenas a fez tatear a lateral da cama em busca de água, porém Dahyun havia secado a garrafa de nervoso antes de dormir. Quando ela notou o que Sana queria, se voluntariou para ir até a cozinha pegar mais um pouco.

Talvez isso a distraísse de seus pensamentos.

Ela voltou com duas garrafinhas de água e se sentou na cama. Sana pegou uma delas e apoiou sua mão livre sobre uma das coxas da coreana de frente para ela. Por mais que não soubesse direito como agir perto dela, já que não sabia bem o que elas eram, o contato físico sempre foi liberado e ela fazia questão de aproveitar.

\- Valeu - a japonesa disse ao matar sua sede.

Dahyun respondeu com um sorriso e um pequeno "não" com a cabeça, como quem diz que não precisa agradecer. Sana levantou da cama e foi até o banheiro, e na volta encontrou a coreana ainda sentada na mesma posição, com a garrafa como mesmo tanto de água dentro, encarando o mesmo canto de seu quarto.

_Isso não pode ser normal._

\- Tá vendo alguma assombração? - ela pergunta e Dahyun demora alguns segundos para entender que era uma piada e solta uma risadinha. _Deve ter sido uma cena estranha pra ela, mas pelo menos ela voltou a fazer carinho na minha coxa._

Aquela mão quentinha sobre sua pele era muito agradável, a trazia de volta a onde realmente estava.

\- Tô lembrando de uma, na verdade - ela diz esfregando o rosto com as mãos, como quem tenta deixar um pensamento pra trás.

O carinho de Sana nem parecia ter segundas intenções, mas o mínimo que fosse vindo dela acabava acendendo Dahyun por dentro quando ela estava em seu estado emocional "normal" - bem diferente do que estava mais cedo, por sinal.

\- Eu diria para você ter cuidado com essa mão - a coreana fala, retomando seu leve ar de deboche basal.

Sana lançou um discreto sorriso de lado na hora. Sabia o que estava por vir.

_Quase senti saudades dessa cara. Por mais que seja de deboche, é melhor que a de tristeza que ela estava ontem._

\- Como assim? - perguntou a encarando, intensificando um pouco os carinhos que fazia em sua perna e subindo até por baixo da barra de seu shorts.

\- Nada, estou só avisando. Você não tem ideia do que essa mão aí faz com a minha cabeça, tem? - definitivamente Dahyun estava sentindo aquele calor de antes ao ver o olhar de desejo de Sana.

\- Eu queria ver, na verdade.

\- Tem certeza? - a loira pergunta já inclinando um pouco mais o corpo para frente.

\- Tenho - responde sem pensar duas vezes.

Depois que o beijo e os amassos se encaixaram, Dahyun nem ouviu mais o barulho da chuva lá fora. Foi uma boa madrugada, no fim das contas.

Essa semana na faculdade ainda não estava sendo fácil para Dahyun. Por mais que pelo menos tivesse conversado um pouco com Sana, não era como se já estivesse com a cabeça no lugar. Ela sabia de quem precisava, mas não queria fazer disso um grande drama.

\- Tzu, posso falar com você hoje? - a coreana perguntou enquanto a amiga estava sozinha.

Era rara essa cena hoje em dia, provavelmente Mina estava no banheiro ou tinha faltado na aula.

\- Claro...eu tava mesmo te achando estranha esses dias, mas como não tinha falado nada eu deixei quieto - respondeu sem pensar muito.

\- É que é um assunto bem ruim, eu não queria falar na frente do pessoal, e... - Dahyun ia comentar que a amiga andava bem sumida ultimamente, mas acabou desistindo, não queria reclamar - enfim, é só isso. Você tá livre agora?

\- Na verdade eu ia encontrar a Mina, mas eu não estou gostando da sua cara, eu cancelo com ela.

Era nítido como Dahyun hesitante para falar e isso era um sinal de alarme. Alguém tão sem noção quanto ela, para estar desconfortável daquele jeito, no mínimo não estava passando por algo nada bom.

\- Não, miga, não precisa parar sua vida por causa disso...sério, depois a gente se fala - a loira disse com cara de quem estava prestes a desabar.

\- Hyun...não, sério. Não se preocupe. Eu estou preocupada com você agora. Quer ir na minha casa? Tem alguma aula que não possa faltar hoje ainda?

\- Não...não existe aula no primeiro ano que não possa faltar, na verdade - a coreana respondeu, forçando uma risadinha.

\- Tá bom, vamos pra lá então - Chou diz puxando a amiga pela mão para a saída - e sabe o que eu vou fazer pra você?

\- O que?

\- Se você falar que esqueceu do nosso ritual de sempre eu te dou um peteleco. Tudo bem que você ficou um ano na Holanda e queimou metade dos seus neurônios fumando maconha lá, mas não justifica isso.

Dahyun riu como não ria há dias. _Como pude esquecer da nossa sobremesa?_

\- Óbvio que é sorvete batido - Kim respondeu sorrindo.

\- Ah bom, se não lembrasse eu ia ficar triste - Tzuyu respondeu, por fim.

Essa receita um tanto nojenta tinha nascido há anos atrás, quando as duas, ainda adolescentes, estavam em casa sem fazer nada e não queriam pedir ajuda da empregada para fazer milkshake. O resultado foi basicamente sorvete batido com uma mínima quantidade de leite no liquidificador, coisa que fez uma lambança enorme na cozinha, mas valeu a pena só pelo tanto que elas deram risada. Rendeu uma pequena encrenca na época, mas, no fim das contas, virou xodó.

Elas andaram falando besteira e rindo até a casa da taiwanesa, bem como faziam quando eram novas e a maior preocupação delas era em tomar uma advertência na escola e não poder sair no fim de semana. Algumas coisas nunca mudam, ainda bem.

_Outras coisas, porém, bem que podiam mudar. Ou deixar de existir, pelo menos._

Enquanto esperavam o elevador, Tzuyu olhou bem para a amiga e se deu conta de que não se lembrava a última vez que a tinha abraçado e dito como Dahyun era importante pra ela. Por mais que a loira fosse absolutamente inconsequente e sem noção, nunca poupava esforços para deixar claro como sua amizade era valiosa pra ela, coisa que Chou não vinha fazendo nos últimos tempos.

Era muito estranho sentir que estava, de certa forma, afastada dela ultimamente. Não era esse seu desejo, não fazia sentido.

Ao entrarem em casa, a primeira coisa que Tzuyu fez foi parar na frente da amiga e envolvê-la num abraço apertado. Dahyun podia fazer a pose que fosse, mas sabia que ela amava abraços apertados e longos assim. Com o polegar, acariciava o ombro da amiga enquanto sentia que ela se desmontava em sua frente. Sua respiração era algo forçada, com certeza tinham muitas coisas se passando em sua mente. _Ela quer mesmo me falar alguma coisa._

\- Dahyun, posso dizer uma coisa antes? - ela perguntou, sem soltá-la.

\- Pode - a coreana respondeu, torcendo para que o abraço não acabasse logo.

\- Me desculpa, viu? Eu perdi a noção nos últimos tempos. Não quero me afastar de você.

Tzuyu foi a última do grupo de amigos a namorar e acabou fazendo o que sempre condenou, que foi se afastar de todo mundo só para passar cada vez mais e mais tempo com Mina. Nenhuma das duas achava isso certo, só acabaram se deixando levar, e isso não era justo com ninguém.

\- Meu amor, não se preocupe com isso, ouviu? Eu quero te ver feliz, não tem problema, você não precisa fazer nada por mim - respondeu afrouxando um pouco o abraço, para olhar a amiga nos olhos.

_Tudo que eu não preciso é fazer mais alguém ficar com peso na consciência._

\- Estar com você me deixa feliz, nos momentos bons e nos ruins. Nunca mais me deixe fazer isso, ouviu? Me dá um tapa na cara, me escreve uma carta, não sei, qualquer coisa, mas eu não quero nunca mais me afastar tanto de você, tudo bem? - Chou disse, tirando um sorrisinho algo melancólico da amiga.

\- Tudo bem - ela não conseguia responder nada além disso, mas seu olhar deixava claro que estava mexida por essas palavras.

\- Você não está bem, né? - perguntou finalmente.

Tudo na coreana gritava isso, menos sua voz, que sempre insistia em querer dizer que estava tudo bem.

Dahyun não conseguiu responder, apenas negou com a cabeça.

\- Você não tem que ser forte sempre. Não tem que parecer que está bem pra mim, muito menos tem que se preocupar se vai me deixar mal se me procurar pra conversar, porque isso não é verdade. Amiga...eu amo você, estou aqui do seu lado, estar com você é uma escolha que eu faço porque você me faz bem, é nítido na minha cabeça como a vida parece mais certa sendo sua amiga.

Num momento da vida em que você está se sentindo um fardo pra humanidade e alguém te fala coisas assim, por mais clichê que seja, acaba sendo especial.

E isso era tudo que Dahyun precisou para quebrar de vez.

Ela só respondeu um "eu te amo" em meio a seu choro algo contido e enfiou o rosto no ombro da amiga novamente, que só a abraçou de novo e continuou fazendo carinho em suas costas até ela se acalmar. Podiam ter se passado 10 minutos ou duas horas ali, ela não se importava, só queria ver Kim colocando aquilo pra fora.

Não era a primeira vez na vida que a coreana tinha um acesso de choro daqueles em sua frente. Definitivamente Dahyun não sabia lidar com alguns sentimentos, especialmente os de se sentir sufocada ou abandonada, e quando ela precisava falar sobre algo que a feria muito, acabava fazendo isso.

Chorar era o que ela sabia fazer para demonstrar o quanto estava machucada, e isso partia o coração de Tzuyu. Era triste ver alguém tão forte sofrendo muito mais por algo só porque nunca teve a chance de aprender a falar sobre e a lidar com sentimentos ruins. Ela sempre foi muito cobrada para ser perfeita por parte de sua família, e provavelmente eles nunca saberiam o quanto isso era ruim para ela.

\- Ok...acho que já deu de show por hoje, né? - Dahyun diz rindo, limpando as lágrimas. Era seu jeitinho de fazer piada para dizer que estava melhor.

\- Quer me contar o que está acontecendo agora, Hyun? - responde terminando de limpar as lágrimas do rosto da loira.

\- Tzu...a minha mãe. Ela voltou pra Coreia.

Um silêncio profundo se instaurou no recinto por alguns segundos. Aquela não era uma boa notícia.

_O que será que ela ainda quer aqui?_


End file.
